Unseen Beauty
by maxwellnabi7
Summary: Izuku faces a serious low-self esteem problem from being cheated on by Uraraka and does methods to keep him away from the pain. When Tooru loses control her invisblity she will see things from a diffrent perpective. How will this two see the Unseen Beauty in each other?
1. Tooru?

USJ Izuku P.o.v

We were packing up our stuff before we left the USJ and did a role call. We had been doing rescue training and when the 20th person didn't reply we all looked around curious where Tooru had gone. We ended up splitting up into teams, we drew lots and I ended up by myself. I stared off into the distance as I muttered to myself "Is it bad luck? Am I secretly the class loser? There's gotta be something wrong with me if I ended up by myself TWICE. I mean at the summer camp it may have not mattered but still..." People started to stare at me with blank faces.

"Jeez Midoriya. How can you speak so fast and not trip up on a single word, but if you try to talk to someone half the time you'll stutter and look like an idiot." Kirishima said with a sigh. I put a hand behind my head as I nervously tried to explain myself but all that came out was a jumbled mess. "See?! That's my point right there!" He continued with a laugh, I turned red with embarrassment and hid my eyes with my hair trying to avoid proving Kirishima anymore right. Eventually Aizawa got out our attention and commanded us to look around for the missing student. Just before we left Momo raised her hand and Aizawa let her speak with a frustrated sigh, "Alright so I understand why we're looking for Tooru but my question right now is how?" she said pointing out what no one had thought of. Aizawa tried to explain how we were gonna search for the invisible girl but he just froze up with no answers. Momo let out a sigh and used her quirk to create thermal goggles for each group.

"Thanks Momo!" I yelled as I used Full Cowl to speed away. I had been assigned the earthquake portion of the USJ and made my way over looking every where I could lifting manholes and searching the crumbled buildings. I started to pick up my pace, it had been about 2 hours since we started looking for Tooru and I still hadn't come up with anything. We were scheduled to regroup in about an hour and I was getting worried something had happened. I started to get anxious, shouting her name while running through the buildings and streets. Just when I started to lose hope I heard a weak voice call my name, I threw on my goggles and started to make my way to the voice.

"Midoriya... is that you?" I heard Tooru ask. Her voice sounded hoarse and I could hear her in her voice that she was about to cry.

"Don't worry Hagakure! I'm coming! Don't give up I'll be there in a sec!" I yelled throwing rubble to the side, I don't know why but the thought of her crying made my chest tighten up. I threw more rubble to the side and ducked under a pillar that was wedged in the space between two of the crumbling buildings. I made my way past a dumpster and to my left I saw. A small ball of red through the goggles. I took them off and saw a naked girl with long wavy golden blonde hair and breasts that were slightly bigger than average, she had bright blue eyes and a slender body, she had a small waist and narrow shoulders, probably the type of body all girls wanted.She wore...well...only gloves and boots meaning I could see her entire body, nothing was hidden. I turned a deep red and turned around to hid the small amount of blood that escaped my nose. "H-Hey Miss m-may I ask w-what you're doing here?" I asked still deep red.

"Don't be silly Midoriya! It's me Tooru, and why are you facing away from me?" I heard a shriek. My blush left me and I turned around trying to make sure she was OK, it came back harder than before. "Don't look at me Midoriya!!" she screamed smacking me to the ground.

"S-sorry Hagakure. Are you okay though?" I asked not turning around scared to feel another powerful slap to the face.

"Y-yeah I-I'm okay just a little surprised. But why am I visible?" she asked as we sat back to back making sure not to look at each other. " I don't think I can turn my quirk back on right now...so ummm...could you find me something to wear?" She asked nervously. I stood up and cleared my throat trying to get her attention.

"A-alright H-Hagakure, I'm gonna go find something but right now I think you should hide yourself so you don't have the same problem w-with someone else okay?" I told her and she gave me a nod. I used 8% Full Cowl to jump from building to building looking for Momo, 'Maybe she can create some clothes or something for me.

Hagakure P.o.v (about ten minutes after Izuku left)

"I wonder what's taking him so long?" I asked myself as I curled up in a ball next to the dumpster. I started to feel a little cold without any clothes so I did what I could to keep myself warm.

"Oh what do we have here?" I heard a sinister voice say. I turned and stared at the villain in terror. 'How did he get here? What do I do? I'm meant for stealth, I don't have any experience with fighting!' I thought to myself as I just started to shake in fear, he started to make his way over to me. I screamed for help but no one answered back, he started to force himself onto me and I tried to tell him to go away but nothing would leave my mouth. "I'm gonna have some fun with you!" he said licking his lips in a nasty way. He squeezed my cheeks together making me purse my lips he went in to kiss me... I started to scream in my head for someone to help me, it didn't matter who, I just wanted help. As he inched his face closer to mine revealing his brown and black teeth and started to pucker his lips and went in for the kiss, I had started to cry as much as I could. I couldn't do anything and this guy was gonna steal my first kiss! I kept crying until I saw a dash of green connect to his face. I wiped my tears trying to see how saved me and saw Izuku. He stepped between me and the villain and threw a pile of white at me.

"I know it's not much but I had Momo make some stuff that would probably fit you, they're on their way right now but I had a bad feeling so I dashed here first." he said with his back to me, something seemed different about him. He wasn't stuttering his normal nervous stutter and he seemed so...cool. He had green electricity surround him and I saw him clench his white glove. Before I realized what was happening he jumped at the villain and connected his steel boots with the villains gross face. The villain flew to his right and crashed into the building. I threw on the underwear that Midoriya had given me and threw on the big T-shirt that went down to my knees, Midoriya said they would fit but the under wear was a little big and there was no way this shirt was meant for me. Izuku jumped behind me and picked me up bridal style making me blush. "Sorry Hagakure but I'm gonna have to hold you like this for a little." he said with a determined face, not directed at me...but the villain. The villain pulled their body out of the small crater in the side of the building. Izuku brought his head closer to m face not taking his eyes off the villain, "Listen Hagakure, I don't know what this guys quirk is so we're at a disadvantage. I'm gonna carry you like this so he doesn't have a chance to snatch you." his face was so close, I could feel his breath on my face and he smelt like oranges. All of the senses flowed into my face turning me pink in the cheeks. I said nothing, I just clenched onto his hero suit and buried my face into his chest. He held me tighter causing my pink to turn to a deep red.

Izuku P.o.v

I held her tighter as I glared daggers at the villain. If it were a normal villain I probably wouldn't be as angry as I am, but that wasn't the case. This guy tried to rape one of my friends and I wasn't gonna let the be. "Well aren't you the worst type of scum?" I asked as I got into a fighting stance. Thank goodness I switched to using my legs otherwise I might be in trouble. The villain lunged at me with surprising speed, I saw him reach for Tooru's hair and I jumped back to avoid him. The second I my feet left the ground he stretched his arm and grabbed Tooru by the neck, I wasn't sure how tight the grip on her neck was so I let him pull her so he didn't crush her lungs. She looked at me with tears in her eyes as she flew towards the villain, this set something off in me. As he was reeling his arm back I jumped onto the wall and used it to propel me at the villain, I planted my foot into his face with 5% strength so I didn't accidentally overdo it. I kicked him hard sending him back a few feet, he had dropped Hagakure and I dashed to catch her before she hit the ground so I dove hoping to catch her, I was lucky and caught her. I apologized to her as I stood up my grip tightening, I was really mad at myself for letting her become so scared in the first place, then I put her in another dangerous situation. I swore to myself I wouldn't let her feel so scared again. I dashed at the villain and jumped, I connected his face with one foot and quickly spun more hitting him with the second foot. The momentum made my second kick quite a bit stronger and it forced him into the wall. I took my chance and jumped from building side to building side in the tight alleyway, I was about land on the roof when I felt a grip on my leg. I looked down to see the villain had a hold of my leg and he threw his arm at the ground. I was flying at the ground really fast and I had Hagakure in my arms still. I quickly turned mid air and embraced for impact. I hit the ground really hard and bounced off the ground slightly, my grip on Hagakure loosened for a second I open my eyes to see the villains other arm flying at her. I had to do something. I couldn't let her be taken again.

"Midoriya!" she yelled in concern. I took one arm off her and used it to push off the ground making the arm shoot under barely missing. As he reeled it in I twisted my body kicking his arm hoping to break it but nothing happened. All he did is groan in pain.What as this guys quirk? Why didn't that break his arm? These boots make it to where the strength I use to kick something is doubled. I decided to figure it out later, I stared at the villain as I heard Hagakure call my name. "Midoriya your head!" she said in a worried tone. I looked down at her as something rolled down over my eye, blood. Damn this doesn't help, the blood is in my eye now I can't see too well.

"Don't worry Hagakure I'm fine. What about you? Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked making sure she hasn't gotten hurt at all. She gave me a nervous nod that I responded with a sigh of relief. It was time to do my secret weapon. "Alright Hagakure, I'm gonna wrap this up. Go find the rest of 1-A." I told her as I set her down. She gave me a concerned look and I told her to hurry up. I turned my attention towards the villain and saw his hand reaching for Hagakure. Before He knew what was happening I was charging a lot faster than any times before. He quickly reeled his arms in and tried to catch me while they came back to him, I responded by kicking one launching me over the other and onto the wall of the building. "Shoot Style! 10%!" I yelled jumping back and forth between buildings making my way towards him. He decided to take his chances and launched one arm at both walls hoping at least ONE of them would stop me. As his left hand was right in front of my face I pushed off the wall launching myself at the villain. I landed on the ground right in front of him and did a back-flip kicking his chin and jerking his head back, when he straitened his head back he saw me bounce of the ground and off the wall giving a kick to his temple knocking him out. I jumped over and behind him and pulled a zip tie out of one of my pockets in my hero costume. I tightened the zip tie around his wrists and dragged him by his collar out of the alley.

When I left the dark alleyway the contrast in light blinded me temporarily as I was tackled to the ground. My eyes adjusted to the light and saw Uraraka and Hagakure clinging tightly to my neck. I tapped on their arms signaling to let go but their grip only tightened. "Midoriya/Deku I'm glad you're okay!" they yelled in unison. I started to black out, they were suffocating me, till Aizawa pulled them off me.

"Girls leave him be! We don't know how injured he is!" Aizawa demanded.

"It's all good! I'm fine!" I said as I stood up. I was a little sore going over my 8% power limit. I walked and wobbled left to right until I was caught by Todoroki. I looked up to him and told him thanks as he threw my arm over his shoulder.

"By the way Midoriya." Todoroki said getting my attention.

"Whats up Todoroki?" I said turning to face him.

"Who's that girl?" he asked me.

"Oh that's Hagakure!" I said with a big grin.


	2. Free Time

Izuku P.o.v

After I told everyone the identity of the gorgeous girl they responded with a loud "WHAT?!" in unison. They were all shocked including the cool Todoroki. Seeing him with an astonished face was pretty funny, I stared at him and started to snicker. Suddenly I was torn from Todoroki's grasp and pinned against a wall.

"Midoriya! Momo had to give you clothes for Hagakure correct?" Mineta yelled while Kaminari pinned me against the wall.I nodded wondering why that mattered. "Then that means...YOU SAW HAGAKURE NAKED!!!" Mineta yelled as he pointed at me crying tears of envy. The class suddenly focused their attention on me and started to glare daggers. I tried to defend my self from the accusation but nothing would come out of my mouth, I mean what Mineta said was correct but it wasn't like I was perving on her. "Tell me Midoriya! What cup size did she look like? how was her bo-" Mineta was interrupted by a swift punch to the face by Hagakure herself.

"Guys calm down. Midoriya didn't do anything gross to me, I mean yes he DID see me naked but he didn't mean anything by it." Hagakure said as she turned a bit red in the cheeks, "But if it weren't for Midoriya then I probably would've been raped by that gross villain." She continued as she pointed at the unconscious gross villain. "So ummm...I guess you could say that Midoriya is my...hero." She sad turning to face me as we both were given intense blushes. It had always been my dream to save people and this is my second time someone called me their hero. Honestly the feeling was a good one, this feeling is what I've been after my whole life. I smiled at Hagakure as she turned back to the class, "So you guys can calm down. We all know Midoriya isn't the type of guy to do something to a girl even if he was given the chance." she said still defending me. I'm glad that she was on my side but frankly she had just called me a wuss and it honestly kinda hurt...kinda. Kaminari let go of me and walked away still giving me a jealous stare.

After the situation got sorted out the class headed to the entrance of the USJ. I was making my way to the entrance with the villain I had captured behind me and dragged him with a rope tied around his torso which held his arms to his side. I started to think, 'How did he get here? Why was here? Was he planning something that we don't know about?' as I thought to myself I felt something on my shoulder, I decided to shrug off the feeling until I felt a poke to my face which finally distracted me from my thoughts. "Midoriya!" I heard Uraraka yell getting my attention.

"Oh h-hey Uraraka. Whats up?" I asked tightening my grip on the villain.

"So do you know how we can suddenly see Hagakure-san?" Uraraka whispered using her hand to fill the gap between her mouth and my ear. I shook my head with a heavy sigh that showed I didn't know either. We stopped abruptly and I ran into the back of Ojiro who gave me a mean glare before he turned his attention back to Aizawa. I wonder what's wrong with Ojiro, I thought to myself before directing my attention to Aizawa as well.

"Alright class, as you all can see, we have had a villain infiltrate the USJ. Since we don't know the EXACT reason he is here we must do an investigation, therefore you all are let out early so go nuts." Aizawa said with a bored monotone expression. I look down at my watch only to see it was 1:30, I let out a disappointed sigh as others in the class cheered and others made no reaction at all. As everyone made their way to the exit I was stopped with a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Aizawa giving me a mean stare as his eyes directed at the villain I was still carrying and back to me. I let out a nervous laugh as I handed him the rope the imprisoned said villain, Aizawa walked off with a mean scoff which probably translated that he wasn't looking forward to the extra work the villain caused him.

As we boarded the bus I decided to sit in the back in a window seat. I turned and rested my elbow on the windowsill as I used my hand to prop my head up, as I the bus started I thought about what I was gonna do to fill the time till I had to be home ending up with the choice to go workout either at the gym or the beach, I wasn't sure. People on the bus started to converse about trivial things like whether they were gonna go shopping next or go straight home. I decided to keep to myself and ignore the conversation as a whole still thinking about where to workout or just kill time, without my knowing I was muttering every thought that came to mind.

Suddenly I heard someone call my name so I stopped my mutterstorm and directed my attention. It was Kirishima, he was sitting right next to me and was giving me an uncomfortable smile. "O-oh y-yes Kirishima-san?" I asked tripping over my words like normal.

"Not to be rude, but what are you muttering about this time man?" he asked giving an immediate reply.

"W-w-well s-since we have so m-much free time I was just wondering about what to do with it." I stated while my cheeks turned red with embarrassment .

"What were you thinking? I don't know either so maybe we can do it together!" Kirishima said with a toothy grin that honestly could inspire someone to do anything.

( Kirishima is awesome okay! No one can say otherwise!)

"U-um I-I was actually thinking a-about w-w-working out..." I said slowly getting quieter at the last part. I could see Kirishima's jaw drop in response.

"W-whoa Midoriya, I didn't think you were so determined!" He said recomposing himself. I let out a nervous laugh as my cheeks were dusted with red, I was completely ready to get laughed at but it never happened. Kirishima wasn't a mean person in the slightest, in fact he was probably one of the nicest people in class 1-A, but if someone heard that a nerd was trying to workout instead of doing other stereotypical things nerds do then the natural response would be to play it off as a joke. There's no way that they would take it seriously, but Kirishima didn't make fun of me, he actually encouraged me. " Hey dude keep it up! I've seen how toned you are, and if you're still working on it you must be extremely motivated! So manly!"

I didn't express it but hearing him encourage me like that was so nice to hear. I gave him a smile and a nod and decided that I would try and return the gesture, "W-what about you Kirishima-san? W-what are you gonna do in your spare time?" I asked trying my best not to stutter.

"I don't really know man, maybe go to the mall. I'm not sure, I mean some of the class invited me to the mall so maybe the mall, yeah the mall." Kirishima told repeating as if he were hyping himself up. A few of the near by kids joined the chant of, "MALL!MALL!MALL!"

After the bus ride the majority of the class decided to go onto a trip to mall. I was wavering on whether to go along with them or go with my original plan, working out. I wasn't sure and was having a hard time on deciding until, I was asked individually by Uraraka to go and hang out. I figured I could always just workout some when I got home so I reluctantly decided to go along. We all decided to go home and change into casual clothes as to not attract attention to ourselves.

Iida, Uraraka, and I made our way to the train station after we changed out of our hero costumes and gathered out bags. On the way there they both asked me if I was okay and asked about some details here and there, we quickly changed the subject to casual things such as what we were gonna do at the mall or what we wanted for dinner. We split up and went to our designated stations, all of us in a hurry to get back to the mall.

When I got home I decided to change into a black T-shirt that had the picture of a random hero that I started to like a few weeks back, I wore white shorts, and my usual red shoes. I threw my phone in my front pocket and walled in my back one. I grabbed my house keys and made my way out of the house.

As I sat on the train and checked my phone for the daily hero news, a few blonde strands of hair hovered on my face from the person sitting next to me. I pursed my lips and blew a concentrated stream of air to knock the hair out of my face. After the blonde hair was out of the way I went back to my phone, checking for any more news that may have happened in the few seconds I wasn't paying attention. I started to smell an oddly familiar citrus smell, I lowered the phone away from my face and looked around the train to see if someone had a fruit basket of sorts or some guy was peeling in orange or something. As my eyes scanned the room a small amount of wavy blonde hair blew in front of my face. I traced the hair back to its source with my eyes to see a girl with a homemade beanie that turned out very well, and a white T-shirt that had some decorations on the front that I couldn't make out, she had skinny jeans and clean white flat shoes. Why does she seem so familiar?

When the train started to slow down nearing my stop I began to stand up, as I was getting my balance the train stopped a lot faster than I expected throwing me to the ground due to the sudden change of pace.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" The girl with golden blonde hair asked while leaning over for me to take my hand.

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine t-thank you Miss." I said taking her hand. I stood up dusting off my pants and feeling my pockets to make sure nothing fell out.

"Jeez dude, you should be mor-...Midoriya?!" the girl yelled getting my attention.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am do I kn- Hagakure-san?!" I yelled back,"S-sorry I didn't recognize you s-sooner." I stuttered. She let out a tired sigh before she responded,

"It's alright Midoriya, I'm not used to my body yet either." She responded with a disappointed face that soon turned into a smile, "Hey Midoriya?!" she cheered, her face starting to fill with excitement.

"Yes?"

"Wanna just go to the mall together since we're both headed over?" she asked shaking her fists up and down trying to contain excitement. My face flushed with red. Should I? I mean won't people get the wrong idea? But I don't wanna be rude. Aghhhhhh! My brain started to overload with all of the possible responses that I could use.

"S-s-s-sure?" I said making it sound like a question.

"Cool!" She said bursting with joy. She grabbed my wrist and raced me out of the train, why is she so hyper?


	3. Not Visible

As the two teenagers walk towards the mall Tooru decided it would be best if they would get a conversation going but asking "Hey Midoriya, do plan on getting at the mall or are you just sight seeing?" The boy looked at the now visible girl as he responds "Well H-Hakagure-san I was just planning on sight seeing or maybe get my self one of those new Steel Handgrips." "Hand grips huh I get the feeling your a nerdy gym rat Midoriya." This kinda hurt the boy in some degree since it was true he work out a lot because he absolutely needed it for his quirk but being called a gym rat was just a bit harsh.

"I-I wouldn't say I am a g-gym rat Hakagure-san, nerdy I can understand but I need to work out a lot to handle my quirk." "That's what makes you a gym rat in the first place Midoriya I mean I am pretty sure everyone has seen you workout every evening by the dorms, and to add more facts you even have a bench set in your room!" This confused the boy how did she know about shoji's bench set in his room because the girls dorms are in the opposite side of the building and housed in different floors as well. "O-One, that was S-Shojis, he want space to put extra stuff in his room so he ask me to put it in for a bit so I obliged, two how do you know that in the first place!" "You still do a lot of working out anyway and Ojiro told me about the bench set."

As the conversation grew into a debate if the green haired lad is a gym rat which was put on hold when they arrived at the mall. "Looks like we're here." Izuku said. "Yep seems like it, we should find the others." The green haired boy agreed with wavy blonded haired girl.

After a few minutes of walking around and calling classmates the pair have decided to wait by the huge water fountain in the middle of the mall.

"Hey Hakagure, Midoriya!!" The green and blonde haired kids look at kirishima and many other of their classmates approaching them. "Hey guys" Tooru greeted "H-Hi everyone" as Izuku followed suit. "So now that everyone is here let us have good time!!" Mina shouted with excitement and pumped a fist in the air to boost her emotions. "Yes, but let us not be reckless or disruptive to the public after all we are U.A's hero students. By the way Hakagure-San hows your new adjustment if I may ask?" Tenya asked for his fellow classmate with concern. "It's going well but still haven't found a way to turn in visible again."

"I feel you should first find out why you turned visible in the first place." Tenya suggests. "Will do class president!" Tooru replayed with an energetic salute. "Okay since everyone is here what should we do? Is everyone okay with lunch." Momo asked and suggest the crowd of students. "Awww but I want to go to the arcade." Both Mina and Denki groaned out. "Let's go eat something then we can have a good time." Kirishima spoke up.

After a couple of minutes of finding a restaurant to fit 11 kids they all went a buffet of all international food from America to Italy. Izuku sat down with Tenya and Ochaco to his right and had surprisingly Tooru and Mina to his left. As everyone got their food after seating arrangements they begin to talk about various topics. Izuku did feel like conversing much so he just listen in and ate his food quickly and quietly so he could just leave already and train seeing that he needed to get better control of One for All.

After eating enough Izuku got and decided to head back to the dorms after he put his tray away. Izuku made his way to Momo and told her " H-Hey can send a picture of the bill I will help pay for it later when you guys head back to the dorms." "Sure Midoriya-san just give me your phone number, and why you leaving so early, we're still eating?" After writing down his phone number on a piece of napkins and handed it to the creation girl then answered her question. "I-I am going to t-train like I originally intended thanks for letting me come though." Their was a pause on the table and all looked at the green cinnamon roll. "W-Why did all of you got quiet all the sudden?" The green haired boy asked.

"Dude you should tone down the training for bit man and take time to smell some roses because we are still high school students." Denki said in a relax tone. "Ya man you should take the time off and spend time with friends even the president and vice president need a break but you, Your a non-stop with your training. Your not very discrete about it too. You spend about five or six hours outside practicing your quirk." Kirishima added.

"Just let Deku be." Katsuki surprisingly jumped in the conversation. This caused everyone to be shocked by the explosive boys spoke up. Ever since Izuku and Katsuki's fight that caused them to be suspended for a few days, things between the two mellowed out a bit.

"Yea I think I should go, see you later." Izuku excused himself from the group and proceeded to head over to the Yuuei Dormitories.

As the boy made his way past the huge fountain he past by earlier and made his way to a shop that only sold exercise equipment. Izuku saw the steel hand grips he needed as well as a forty five pound bar bell that he did not seem to mind having. After carefully and cautiously making his way towards the cashier without hitting anything or anyone for that matter as he carries the long weighted bar, he purchased something that was beneficial to his training and now had to carry that something back to his school.

Luckily for the young teenager the cashier gave the boy a one-strap backpack only designed for bar bells or staffs in that regard. Now the boy departed from the store and made his way towards the dorms.

As he was leaving to the entrance he saw his classmates and friends having fun walking around the mall, going through various shops, and overall enjoying each other's company. But none noticed him except a girl that he was somewhat familiar with...

Ochako, this made the boy turn his head away from the zero gravity girl. Truth be told one of his reasons for leaving earlier was the fact he used to date Uraraka but that was before the summer camp trip. The fact that he was cheated on for another close friend Ilda hurt the boy even more since.

He found this out by the last day before break when he was waiting for his girlfriend but after 15 minutes of standing around, Izuku grew worried that something so he made his way back to class.

As he walked the empty halls since all the students left early since it was the last day of school. Izuku was still physically and mentally tired from his heroic final with katsuki vs the one and only All Might. This made walking challenging but still with a calm slow and steady pace he finally arrived that his class 1-A.

When reaching for the door handle the boy stop as heard voices to be more precise Ilda's and Uraraka's. Izuku was glad Ilda beat him to his girlfriend because now it seem like she was okay but what was confusing to understand was why is Tenya was still here and how come Uraraka did not come to the entrance of the school sooner. But he got his answer when he heard Uraraka loud an clear.

"I love you Ilda!" Uraraka said with such passion and affection that she even shouted it.

"But aren't you and Midoriya dating though?" Tenya responded to the girl's confession with a question.

"We are but lately things have not been going anywhere so I will tell him it's over during our summer break. And besides he is way to timid and shy to move the relationship even further so I don't think I will keep leading him on." She said as footsteps can be produced in the room where the two of them were in. Only to hear sounds of kissing and soft moaning in the room.

At this point the boy had tears in his eyes and decided to head home. That walk home was the most longest and loneliness ever. The one thing that went through his mind the whole stroll to his house was one sentence. "I guess I will always be 'Deku'." The Deku the boy brought to his mind was not the one that Uraraka refined but the one that Bakugo originally intended it to mean, useless.

During the summer break Izuku did not look, touched, or even recognize his phone after all the constant text messages that were received by his classmates group chat. Since he would only do runs around the house and workout inside his bedroom, his mother did not need to worry. Though the weekend after the finals some of his classmates decided that they should get some last minute supplies but the green haired boy did not attend the hangout.

Come the day of the Summer camp trip Izuku had put a facade when approached by his classmates for not replying and for being so distant lately especially the closets ones that hurt him. Every minute, every second, and every moment he had to talk the two of them was painful but he had always excused himself from the conversation. The only thing that kept that sort of stuff of his mind was the training when the sessions were over the boy would spend hours more required time needed too. This gave the boy scraps and minor unnoticeable scars on different parts of his body.

At this point Izuku was temporary distant with all his classmates and only focus on his hero and quirk training and at some point his two friends were going to say something.

As the green haired boy made his way to the dining hall to prepare himself a meal though be it small but just something at least in his system. When approaching the kitchen to get some tools to start a fire to cook he heated his name being called out.

"Midoriya" it was Todoroki.

Izuku looked over to see the bi colored boy standing a few meters away from him with a concern look on his face.

"Yes Todoroki, you need something?" Said like he was in no mood at all like no emotion to interact with anyone and the icy hot boy caught this.

"You want to talk?" The bi-colored boy asked

"About what?" Izuku responded

"About your problems."

"I am sorry if I inconvenience or gave you trouble without noticing~" the green haired boy was cut off by the bi-colored one

"It's not me that is being troubled it's you, who seems to hold it in." Todoroki claims

"How come you been so distant lately?" Asked said boy

"I would rather not talk about it, maybe some other time Todoroki." The green haired boy simply said his piece and left with no mood for eating whatsoever.

As the boy walked off to the boys rooms, the bi-colored haired lad could not help but feel concerned for his friend. He also noticed something... Izuku did not stutter not once.

Coming back from his thoughts of the past Izuku continued to make his way towards the boys dormitory preparing for another tough training session tonight.


	4. Truth

Upon arriving at the dorms Izuku made his way towards his bed room Izuku did not seem surprised that it was quiet rather he appreciated the silence since it would not bother him at all. As the boy made his way to his dorm room and open to a normal room no All might posters, figurines, or theme blankets and bed sheets just a plain bedroom with a few weights on a yoga mat. Izuku made his way to the corner of the room that did not occupy much objects there. He unstrapped the forty five pound bar bell and place it leaning align with the corner.

He felt the need to train once more to get rid of his emotional disturbances as well as his lacking in quirk control but their were problems. He could not go to the school gymnasium because he did not want to see any familiar faces later on his training session so outside as always is the next choice in mind since not a lot of people go to the track to just run. The green haired boy would not just use the track but the whole open area since he would have it to himself for a while.

Izuku had put on some light black sweat pants with with a white line tracing down from the side of his hip to his ankles; the boy wore a black no sleeve hoodie with no shirt underneath; Izuku did not bother putting on shoes or socks since he would want to get use to his feet enduring pain since the full cowl shoot style requires a lot of kicking and foot work. With nothing but in the mood for some blood, sweat, and some goddamn tears the young teen sets off for the track field for another five hours of training.

Three hours later somewhere else~

Tooru had been busy occupying her time with her girlfriends Ashido, Uraraka, Jiro, Tsuyu, and Momo at the shopping centers in the mall. The once invisible girl was trying her best getting adjusted to her now visible body; seeing her own slightly tan skin with long blonde wavy hair moving ever so swiftly as the breeze of air, see would take out her phone from time to time to look at those sapphire eyes of hers.

'Yep this is something to get used too' the blonde haired girl thought to herself. Though she also had to consider if she did turn invisible again would she be able to control it or will it be permanent? All of these questions she can answer later now she wants to enjoy her time at the mall with her friends.

As they past the same store that Izuku meant to go too for his workout equipment. Tooru thought to herself 'why does he always choose working out over socializing with friends?' And in that moment the blonde girl thought why not ask the one person that was dating Izuku, Uraraka.

"Hey Uraraka I have always wondered something?" Tooru had spoke up and turn her attention to the gravity girl as they walked behind the other three young ladies in front of them. "What's up Hakegure-san" said the brown haired girl with a smile. "Have noticed after our last terms finals Midoriya has been very distant lately like he does not even talk anyone anymore or he would just give small talk and excused himself to go train. Since you and Ilda used to hang out him do you know what happened?

This created a small pause in silence for all the girls in the group. Tooru did not know why everyone got so silent. "What did I say something wrong?" The once invisible girl spoke up to the other ladies in the group. Then Ashido spoke up "Uraraka you haven't told Hagakure yet?" The pink girl said with confusion and irritation. "Told me what?" Now had a confused look on her face but curiosity got the better of her. "Uraraka whats up with Midoriya, what you have not told me yet?" Still pressuring the bob haired girl for answers but only got silence for the next few moments.

Tooru was curious to say the least because of how the green haired boy has been acting lately being all distant and secluded. And every time he would end being near Uraraka or Ilda he would create a subtle gloomy mood. That was her reason for asking the brown haired girl.

"We broke up, plain and simple." Uraraka spoke with tone of irritation and annoyance. "That's not the whole truth Uraraka-san." Momo spoke up this time. "Just tell her the truth." The tall Vice President inquired.

"Tch" was all the the brown haired girl had to say before she added "I...had an affair while I was dating Midoriya, and deku overheard what I had to say about him of how he was not making the relationship progress because of his shyness and timid nature as well as how boring it became for me to date him any further." Uraraka said as if she was happy for cheating on the green haired teen.

"So far you are the only one who hasn't learned about the truth of Midoriya's change of behavior. Though it was cute how he did try to make some special moments between me and him but it always ending up the same result he would back out." Uraraka said this so simple as if it were nothing more than casual conversation which irritated some of the girls including Tooru.

Tooru was left baffled unsure to say anything since this happened a while ago and if she did say something what difference would it make anyway. Although she couldn't help feel angry at Uraraka and sad for Midoriya. "Come on let's look around more before we leave back to the dorms." The brown haired girl spoke up and decided to walk ahead of the group of girls.

The walk towards the group of boys was silent no one even bothered to make small talk to past by the time. Tooru couldn't understand why would you that to a kind-hearted, heroic, and socially awkward boy that had a lot of unyielding determination to be a hero?

After several minutes of walking in silence they saw a couple of the boys kirishima, Bakugo, and Denki. Immediately Ashido, Tusyu, and Jiro had walked a little bit faster and went ahead of Uraraka. Tooru walked next to Momo while walking still walking behind the bob haired girl that angered some of the girls not to long ago.

As greets were spoken and returned the combined group of friends made their way to the huge water fountain in the center of the mall to meet up with Todoroki and Ilda.

Momo was starting walking ahead of the group along with Uraraka and Tooru noticed how they were lips were moving but the voices weren't loud enough to have the group heard with all the people around them. The visible girl noticed how Momo started making frowns and a small grit of her teeth were showing but returned into a frown. Before long the group saw the half-cold half-hot and engine legged quirk users.

"Is everyone ready to head back?" The Class President asked making sure that no one missed out on anything or losses something from the shops they went to. All classmates responded with 'nope' or 'all set'. "Okay let's head back now everyone" this time it was the Class Vice President that spoke up.

1 Hour later~

While waiting for the train was really boring and being that the schedule was delayed because of a villain attack of one of the nearest stations from the U. A. students. You can hear Ashido's and Denki's groans of inpatients, Bakugos raging antics of swearing, Kirishima's whistling, Jiro's foot tapping to the rhythm of the music she was listening to on her ear buds, Todoroki's and Momo's casual conversation, and the humming that was generated from Uraraka along with Ilda's as well. Tooru on the other hand was just looking through her phone photos.

While scrolling down the many albums of picture memories she found the one were she would take selfies with her U.A. boys and girls. As Tooru slide her index finger from left to right, from newest to oldest photos she couldn't help but express many emotions from joy with her girlfriends, disgust with the perverted acts from Mineta and Denki, and the awkwardness from the quiet and unsociable people such as Todoroki (at the time of the picture taken) and tokoyami. The slightly tan blonde girl continued to look at the pictures of her classmates until she reached the end of the album. There was one person that was not there on her album it was Midoriya.

'Again huh?' Lately the green haired hero nerd has been popping up a lot today.

Bing* a phone notification came up that made Tooru look up from her phone. She looked behind to see Kirishima on his phone as he looked with a frown on his face but quickly turn into a soft sad smile so that the other did not noticed. To Kirishima's terrible luck he found himself looking at Tooru.

Tooru was always an observation for everything but unlike Tusyu she would keep it to herself and since she was invisible, others in her vicinity would not know if she was paying attention to the things around.

"What's up Tooru?" The red head spoke up. She had totally forgotten that she was not transparent anymore so being caught looking in other places can be taken as offensive. Luckily the hardening quirk user did not take it as rude to stare but just accepted it as an act of innocent curiosity. "Nothing much just looking around. The train sure is taking a while now." Kirishima walked up to Tooru before responded with "well a villain attack during rush hour does halt the traffic especially if it was taking place on the train tracks."

"Yeah." Tooru was curious once more but she did not want to cause trouble like what happen earlier at the mall with Uraraka but she kept finding it harder not asked the boy next to her about his frown. That is until she heard the boys phone ring.

Ring*

Ring*

After the second phone ringtone was looped Kirishima answered it with a responding "hello". "Hey bro did you see the picture I sent you?" The boys voice on the other line asked. "Yeah I did." The red head boys voice became more somber. "Why does he do that to himself every day, how do even call that training? And have you guys even said something to him?" It took a while before the hardening quirk user can respond, but when he did. "He needs an escape from something he is going through right now and yea what he doing is nothing but torture, also we tried to convince him to lay off his so called "training" for bit though he would just ignore us or say "it's all right". Look just leave him be for awhile okay he needs the space." Kirishima spoke to the line with sadness in his voice. "Alright man but he is your classmate I suggest getting him to stop soon because if you leave him I will but remember his your friend as well." The voice on the other line said. "Yeah I know." And with that the red head hang up.

Tooru obviously saw the boys frown on his face so decided to asked "what's wrong Kirishima?" This surprise the boy for a bit but sigh before explaining to her. "It's Midoriya, I don't know what to do at this point. Ever since the incident last semester he has grown so distant and doesn't even try talk to anyone about his problems or emotions because he thinks so less of himself now. And whenever we even try to conversant or do something fun with him he just excuses himself from us like today. Even during lunch he sits by himself or just stays in the classroom. I guess the only thing he can really look forward to is his training sessions if you can call it that. The presence of any of us makes him remind himself of the day Uraraka cheated on him." This left Tooru feel even more sadness for Izuku.

"But what was with the picture the person mentioned?" Kirishima sighed once more before taking his phone out, unlocking it, going through the many threads he had for many other people, and tap one specific thread and turn the phone so Tooru can have a look. A gasp can be heard from the blonde girl as she looked shocked and scared of what she was looking at.

Izuku was doing a hand-stand push up on his thumbs topless to exposed the many scars from the past and wounds he had gotten from that training session. His hands, elbows, and feet were really bloody from scratches and scraps wounds, enough were it looked like he was cut by a blade.

In the picture Izuku had his back towards the camera but his neck was lean back towards his posterior so some part of his face was visible in the photo. His head was bleeding and bruised, it look like he was coughing up blood as well from all the red liquid coming out of his mouth. His back had patches of black bruises everywhere.

All the while doing this his full cowl was activated though it did not seem right. We're his legs were looked like the thin green lightning but once it got to his upper body it was a thick blood red lightning by his backside.

Tears started to struggle from falling down the blonde girl's cheek as she was more than anything scared. "This is his training?" Tooru asked still having tears threatening to fall down her face. Kirishima replied with a simple nod before the train stop to pick up the passengers.

1 hour later~

Once upon arriving at the U.A. Campus Tooru couldn't get that image of Izuku out of her head. As she slowly made her way to lodge area of the dorm. Everyone had already departed to their rooms or friends rooms to relax and call it a day.

The young blonde girl went into the kitchen to get something to drink to lighten up her day a bit. Though she found the boy of the day eating alone on the couch opposite from the main entrance to the dorms.

As she walked closer to the boy she noticed something his hands have bandages that went all the way up to his elbows. 'Had he not went to visit recovery girl?' Tooru thought to herself.

Izuku noticed someone approaching him and turn his head to see the blonde lass behind him. The boy halted his eating and chewed and swallowed what ever was left in his mouth. Then he greeted "H-Hi Hagekure-san."

They was silence which kinda worried the boy a bit. "I-Is their some wrong?" Said boy asking the female classmate. Another moment of silence was followed before Tooru walked around the furniture and sat next to the boy not leaving her eye contact from his eyes.

Izuku's eyes suddenly widen at the sight that a tear went down the girl's face that was sitting next to him. "Hagekure-san what's wrong?!" The boy said concern that his classmate hurt herself but only have right hand grasp by two slightly tan hands before hearing "Why haven't you talked to anyone?" This left the boy speechless and wide eyed.

Izuku did his best to try and think of what she meant but nothing came up until she was talking about his emotional problems. This made the lad close his eyes and breathe in and out before coming up with a response to her question.

"This is something I need to get through alone."


	5. Truth part 2

Izuku was never the type of boy to bring his personal problems upon others, Tooru was no different as far as the boy was concerned he wanted to end the conversation quickly to venture off into his room but this girl sitting next to him was not letting him off easy.

"What do you mean you need to solve this on your own?!" Tooru exclaimed with a with a very agitated and concerned voice.

Agitated because the so called training that Izuku does is nothing more then self-torture and he does this rather than talk with his classmates about his day or various things like a teenager should not go off and destroy his body every single day. Tooru was also concerned because she did not know how to go about this problem and Kirishima made it seem that everyone in their class had at least attempted to convince that a Izuku's way of handling his inner sadness which such a method that only hurts him even more.

Honestly Tooru would rather prefer Izuku's broken fingers and shattered arm from the sports festival than the numerous cuts, scrapes, and bruises he had right now. Hell even the time in the summer camp when he put his arms through hell itself and all blooded with his fight from one of the villains.

At least in those few times he had put himself through such pain, he had very heroic reasons. In the sports festival Izuku wanted to show Todoroki that no matter where his fire side came from, in the end it's what you make of it and how you choose to use your power in society. It is why one of Izuku's simple yet powerful words that spoke true on many levels "It's your quirk!"

Back then even when the boy shouted his frustrations of the half-hot half-cold user for only giving half of the effort that everyone else gave to win the festival it wasn't just Todoroki that was affected, everyone in Class-1A was affected with either inspiration or admiration towards the green haired individual. Tooru felt herself fell under the admiration category.

Even when he failed to save his childhood friend who hated and treated him less than a person. Izuku did not stop there he went with Momo, Tenya, and Kirishima to go and save Class-1A's explosive quirk user from the villain alliance.

These heroic deeds were one to describe Izuku's character but right now these wounds is not the actions of a hero but a coward to afraid to grow out of his problems and using self harm as an temporary escape from this world.

"Just drop it Hagekure-san." Izuku said coldly while glaring at the girls blue eyes.

In the mind of the boy, he did not like how this girl is trying to pry him of his problems so the only way to stop this immediately is to out of character for a bit and leave as soon as possible.

"Just leave me alone!" Izuku continued to implore the girl to give him some alone time.

Tooru was shocked at what she just heard but even if the boy doesn't want her to be around she will make the effort to get him to talk.

"No! Tell me why you prefer to just be by yourself?! Let me help you!" Tooru was becoming more and more agitated with every response she would get from Izuku. But even so she still wants him to open up to her no matter how much of a stubborn jerk face he is being.

"Help me?! I don't need help! As far as I am concerned I am one hundred percent fine." Izuku retorted with a angry look on his face.

"Fine? Fine?? Fine?!! Your are obviously not FUCKING FINE YOU IDIOT LOOK AT YOUR SELF FOR ONE GOD DAMN MINUTE!!!!!!" Tooru was practically shouting with tears coming out of her eyes.

Some of their classmates on the second floor and first could here Toorus shouts and began to question why is she yelling at right now and why?

Izuku wanted this to end but did not think rational enough since he activated full cowl to jump of the couch and a few feet away from the girl. "Just leave me alone!!!" With that Izuku ran towards the boys side of the dormitory.

"Midoriya wait!!" Tooru shouted and decided to ran after the boy. "Damn" she cursed the fact that her once active mutant type quirk isn't suited for chases at all and what made it more difficult was that Izuku was still using his full cowl when he ran so he was even faster and more ahead.

Running through the boys side of the building caused quite a commotion with shouts or ruckuses with the bouncing on the walls as well as leaps or hops that Izuku constantly made in an attempt to get away from Tooru. And the continuously shouts and yells of Tooru to get Izuku to stop. Heck it so loud even the girls can hear it from there side of the dorm.

Izuku was almost near his room "Finally!" Right when he turn the corner Ilda was there in a sprint start position about to charge at the One for All user.

"Get out of the way Ilda!!" Izuku shouted at his class president as he was now sprinting towards his room without slowing down. "Midoriya you need to stop right NOW!!!" With that being said the engine leg user tackled the One for All inheritor putting him in a restraining position. The class president was preventing Izuku's legs with his longer and heavier lower leg while holding the green haired boys arms on his back with one arm. "Stop resisting Midoriya!!"

"ARGH! Let me go NOW!!" Izuku shouted as some of the other boys ran to see the situation. All were shocked at the sight of their classmate being pinned to the ground hell even Shoto was surprised as fuck at that point.

Izuku couldn't keep full cowl active since his wounds have not even begin to heal yet and being pinned by someone that his heavier than him with such a tight grip on his arms was really painful even with the three layers of bandages applied to his wounds. The only solution to get out of this is "striker".

Izuku conjured his full cowl into a more powerful form Striker a full cowl but for his muscles will gain the boost instead of the force from full cowl. Once Izuku gritted his teeth red cracking lightning had appeared all around his body then his physique was rapidly changing in front of his fellow classmates. Izuku because more bulkier with each passing few seconds.

Slowly the Striker Izuku was getting loose from his once close friend. "Shoji restrain him! Hurry!" Tenya yelled with such fear in his eyes once he looked in Izuku's. The once forest green of life irises that belong to his dear friend were replaced with a blood red of death that the president was terrified of looking at.

Shoji was too late Izuku broke out and directly deck the president in the chest that landed him towards the wall and broke in another sprint. "Damn I had to use phase two to get out of that!" Izuku ran past a couple of the girls but didn't pay attention because now he had to get out of there since he can't be in the room anymore much less the building. Once he reached the lobby Katsuki was there sitting on the same couch with Tusyu doing some couple stuff. 'Fuck!!' The green haired boy thought.

Izuku quickly deactivated Striker than Full Cowl and catch his breath to make it seem he just returned from a break of training and now going back into it once more.

Izuku walked slightly fast avoiding eye contact from the couple and doing his best to quickly make his way to the entrance.

'Alright so good so far' Izuku thought to himself as he was only ten yards. Everything was going so smoothly until...

"WAIT!!!" It was Tooru. "Shit" Izuku muttered under his breath and proceeded to break into a full out sprint. Right when the boys hand was about to hit the door he felt something wet wrapped around his waist. The tug was strong and Izuku did not have enough time to active Full Cowl then Striker.

Izuku looked back it was Tsuyu's tongue that was binding the boy from reaching the exit. "Midoriya-chan what are you doing?" The frog girl asked. "Deku explain." Implored the explosive user.

"I was about to~" The one for All inheritor got a punch to the face by the Class president. "Shut Your Mouth!!" Shouted Tenya still holding on to his chest with the other arm.

"WOAH!" Kirishima yelled running between the green haired boy and the class president. "What happened?" The red head asked.

"Midoriya why don't you tell them what happen since this started with you making a disruptive scene." Tenya statement was received with full cowl boy being activated and the presidents reaction was doing a round house kick to his former friends face. "You should have left me alone Asshole!!!" Izuku said this followed by coughed up some blood coming onto the ground.

"Stop it!" Tooru shouted with a fearful look on her face.

"Fucking Four eyes!!!" Katsuki was starting to get annoyed with this ordeal.

"Calm down man!" Kirishima was now pushing the class president away from Izuku.

Izuku started to feel his body returning to his leaner physique while his body is slowly feeling a tearing in several different muscle groups in his body. Izuku used this chance to "wiggle" out of the frog girl's tongue grasp.

Though he did escape but not the way intended to...

Izuku ended up squirming a bit to much in a fast rate. Naturally since Tusyus tongue was wet due to her saliva though it made things a bit more difficult for Izuku to control some things...

In Tusyus perspective she had noticed that the bush haired boy was trying to escape but she swiftly and subtly wrapped an extra layer of her tongue below the boys waist. The first twenty or so seconds the frog girl had a good grip on him until...

She had felt something in the boys pants. The frog lass just realized how drench the boys pants were with her saliva and his squirming did not help her at all.

At this point two rounds of tongue are below the boys waist and which had double the effect of what she was touching. Tusyu looked at the boy who was making an effort to elude her but did not seem to noticed his own body functions.

After a few seconds it started to grow though be it subtle. That made Tusyu just freaked out mentally while keeping her physical composure. Although she had slip up once more. When she was loosing her twenty feet long pink appendage to grip the boys torso, Izuku had already used eight percent of his full cowl to jump away towards the entrance.

Everyone in the lobby did not react fast enough when they heard a ripping sound coming from the curly haired boy. By the time Izuku had already escape from they all looked wide eyed with shock to see what Izuku has been hiding underneath his hoodie.

"Oh man... what the hell have you been doing to yourself?" Kirishima asked with a solemn look on his face.

"What the actual fuck Deku?" Katsuki was far from annoyance he was surprisingly really concern for his former victim of his once bully days.

"No... No... No... No, No!!" Tooru was in denial of what she was seeing in front of her.

Izuku stared back at the group of students with a expression of melancholy with dull forest eyes that quickly turn into blood red ones as red lightning started cracking around his body along with his body slowly growing with mass.

What scared Tooru was the condition that Izuku had put his own body through with all of that torturous routine he does every day. Scars are what covered the green haired boys physique. Several of them looked like gashes from a butchers knife that was the size of a axe blade across his hips making a wave. For every ab of the six Izuku had displayed in front of his classmates was a stab like wound with the size of 5 inches in length. On his chest of the left side look like a star like shape or the first few millimeters of a spearhead right above where his heart should be. While the other pectoral had an X like mark that covered the whole right chest.

"Just what the hell man?" Kirishima said so shaken that he almost about to stutter like Midoriya would.

"Wha-Wha." Tenya tried to muster the words of apprehension that what he is witnessing before him.

"..." Shoji and Tusyu did not want to say anything about what they were looking at.

"...Deku..." Katsuki had a look of disappointment upon his former victim.

"Midoriya.. why?" Tooru was tearing up at the sight of her classmate letting himself go this far.

Izuku turn his back to them, which you guessed it had a multitude of scars from his training but before the group had a chance to gaze at the sight even further the scarred boy spoke up.

"You should just leave me alone from here on out." Izuku said before running out the building .

"Midoriya!!!" Tooru shouted and was prepared to run after him until he felt someone holding her arm preventing her from chasing after the boy.

Tooru turn her head back to see the class president holding her elbow and had such grip. "Let him go." Tenya said not wanting one of his classmates going after Midoriya. "But~" Tooru tried to argue but immediately was silenced again.

"Let Deku go off being useless somewhere else." That voice was familiar enough to make Tooru disgusted and livid at the sound of who it is. "Come on Hagekure-san he wanted to do this to himself and over a small break up, I'd say that is progress within itself if you ask me." What a mocking tone that filled the group as they look behind them to fine their "bubbly" zero gravity classmate had a grin on her face.

"He wanted no one to follow or interact with in the first place so why bother going after him?" Uraraka question Tooru's action. "You know as well as I do that he is nothing more than a anti-social loser that is to ignorant for the real world." Uraraka continued earning a low growl from Katsuki. "Don't you agree Bakugo that Deku will always be the useless, defenseless, stupid person he will always be?" The bob haired girl asked in a condescending tone towards Midoriya but more directly to Tooru.

"Shut up." Tooru mumbled. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Uraraka dared the once invisible girl to say it again.

Once she was dared to say her words once more Tooru walked towards the Zero Gravity user with her hair shadowing her eyes.

Step by step getting closer and closer for the bob haired girl. Tooru stood face to face with Uraraka as she held a serious but agitated face while the bitch was carrying a smug. "So you want to repeat that~" the bob haired girl was cut off by a punch to the face and being thrown down on the floor. A moment after hearing gasp and shouts behind her Tooru only focused on one thing the girl on the floor holding her cheek where she had been punched. The blonde haired knelt down looking at the widened eye of the brown haired lass with cold eyes that the once invisible young lady possesses.

"Shut Up"


	6. Pain Of Failure

A couple of days has passed since the incident at the dorms. Things began to feel tense between Tooru and Uraraka but what can you do at this point. Izuku still hasn't made the effort to open himself up to anyone at all and now he just shuts himself inside of his room or leaves the campus to go do training else where.

Izuku woke up in the morning feeling swore as usual but eventually he will get through the strenuous training to make things a bit more versatile later on if that were to happen.

The young boy got up from his bed and changed into some sweatpants and a dark green tank top after he did some stretching. Izuku then went into the bathroom to wash his face to wake himself up more with some cold water.

He then made his way to the lobby. Upon reaching the exit he heard many voices but didn't seem to care since he would be gone for at the most two hours and it was eight o clock in the morning giving the boy a lot of time to work with.

When entering the lobby everyone got silent as they looked back at Izuku who hold a stoic expression and kept walking pass them. "Oh Izuku you up." Momo voice rang out causing Izuku to look behind him. "Morning Momo." Izuku said softly. "I am happy you got formalities out of the picture Izuku. Also I made breakfast you want some?" Momo asked the scared boy.

Izuku was not sure because literally all of the female classmates of One-A were there except Uraraka which he was glad she was not there. "Umm". Still finding a hard time answering her question but did not want to come off as rude.

But looking at the kitchen counter there was still enough for one more person. "Are you sure you don't mind me around I mean things are pretty umm awkward between me and everyone?" Izuku asks making trying to make Momo reconsider her offer towards him. "Not at all after all we never get to talk and your always busy so why not before you head out for a couple of hours get something inside of your stomach." Momo said with a nice smile on her face. "Thanks Momo." Izuku smiles at her.

In all of the girl's mind they were happy to see a hurt boy smile genuinely at them or Momo it doesn't matter they got him to lighten up a bit.

Izuku made his way towards the sofas but choosing an empty one so he would not disturb any other the girls with his presence. Momo got the food from the kitchen and handed a plate full of breakfast to Izuku. "Thanks for the food." Izuku started eating but relatively fast so he can get going.

"Hey Izuku?" Momo asked. The boy halted his eating and finished whatever food in his mouth then looked up at the Vice President. "Yes Momo." Izuku responded. "How is the training?" The tall girl asked. Izuku did not think much of it and answered "it's been going well." Izuku resume his consuming on the breakfast.

All the girls looked at the boy intently with curiosity and concern for his reasons for training so vigorously. The boy did not pay no mind to the stares until his phone ring.

Ring*

Ring*

Ring*

The call went into voicemail Izuku did not pay any mind to his surroundings only on the things in front of him. "Hey Midoriya?" Tooru spoke up getting the boys attention. "I am sorry for upsetting you a few days ago." The blonde girl apologized.

Izuku finished his breakfast and look Tooru in the eyes with a calm yet sad gaze. "It's all right Hagekure-San. But nowadays I rather be left alone like Tokoyami or Todoroki. Anyway..." Izuku turn his attention to the tall black haired lass before saying "thanks for the meal."

Izuku got up and left the group of girls and made his way towards the local forest by the school.

"Hey Tooru?" Mina spoke up grabbing everyone's attention. "Yea Ashido?" The blonde girl replied. "Why were you so fixated on having Midoriya open up to you a few days ago?" The pink girl asked.

Why did Tooru want to get herself involved with Izuku? What drove her to feel the need to get in the curly haired boys business? When did this need for helping the young hero in training came to be? Where is she going through with this need exactly? And how was she going to save her friend from himself?

All of these questions came to mind but for now to answer her pink friend it was all one thing that can be said. "I want to save him."

A few hours had passed and Izuku was practicing his Striker mode on some trees. There were benefits and some flaws with this newly found technique.

The positives were that Izuku's physical strength will be increased dramatically with the expansion in his body mass. This new special move can give all of his natural senses. And the best part is that it only makes the body fatigue after using it with in the limiter. And surprisingly this one cannot be explained but after a good nights rest the damaged that was sustained from using the form above the limiter or not the boy would be good a new with more strength then the previous day just a bit sore but that's it. Even bones don't break when over using this move.

The negatives well they weighted more than the positives that's for sure. With the rapid increase of muscle mass can lead to severe tearing in ligaments, tendons, and muscle with one wrong move. Using the technique above the limit would lead to blood vessels exploding on his face near the ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. Going above even more would have any of the limbs of the boy explode with blood since his muscles, tendons, and ligaments are already teared and destroyed. And the one that can cost him time and reaction in the future Striker is can only be activated if seven percent at least of one for All is activated. Moreover another problem remains Izuku cannot control the multiplier of Striker it happens to change depending on the situation.

During normal training the multiplier can only go up by three but when the body faces danger it can go much higher but the limiter becomes close every time the multiplier increases.

Knowing full cowl is the most safe way to train to gain better control of One for All but the fact that Striker can increase the progress and so far Izuku was enjoying it a few weeks ago he only had been able to maintain eight percent of full cowl now he can use fourteen percent with the help of Striker.

Izuku finished his training after a few hours and decided to head to the dorms to get some rest before going back at it again. Upon arriving at the dormitory Izuku noticed a brown haired girl sitting on a couch looking sad, it was Uraraka. Izuku did not want to say anything because it still hurts at the thought she cheated on him. The boy made his way to the girl. 'What are you doing!!? Stop!! Don't speak at all!!' These were the cries of Izuku's mind but he cannot ignore someone is need of helping. "Hey Uraraka?" The brown haired girl looked at him. "Oh hey Deku you need something?" Asked the sad girl. "Oh no I was just seeing if your okay sense you look a bit down." This made the girls eyes widen with shock. "After what I did to you? You would still try to help me?" Uraraka confused at Izuku's behavior. "It never hurts to ask." The boy replied with a sad smile.

"Well sit down I feel like you are exhausted from another day of training." The gravity girl gestured the boy to sit down next to her and the boy did So willingly. Once Izuku sat down, he asked "So what's bothering you?" Uraraka sigh as she grasped her hands together followed by her own personal conflicts. "Well aside from getting punched in the face by Tooru, things between me and Tenya have been drifting apart." She said sadly while continuing "a couple of days ago I was trying to lighten the mood a bit with some intimacy acts after he felt bad for betraying his role as Class President since he knew that he could've handled the situation differently but he let his anger go and well you know what happen since you were the one he had taken his anger upon on." Uraraka went silent for a couple of moments indicating that Izuku can talk now. "Umm I kinda was the one that made Ilda angry in the first place because he was restraining me but I used my quirk on him and sorta... punched him in the chest." He said that the memory of himself panicking and activating striker against him.

"I feel like he just needs some comforting like hugging or talking about the problem in a more in depth perspective and outlook. Also be patient with his emotions so that he won't do something he will regret later on" Izuku suggested the brown haired girl. "Really? I you say so... but I am not entirely sure about the patience idea but all the same thank you Deku." Uraraka thanked the boy. "Your welcome, do you need help with anything else." Izuku said as he was getting anxious being around his ex-girlfriend. "Oh just one more thing" Uraraka grab the boy and pulled him in to an embrace that the young Midoriya was left confused. "You missed this don't you Izuku~?" The girl asked in a low but sinful tone causing Izuku to start panicking before he felt weightless. "It hurts doesn't it? The embrace you feel now, back when you save Tooru, and the attempts you made to with me. This embrace makes you wish we were still a couple don't you?" Izuku's eyes open widely at the way Uraraka was talking about. "What are you saying?" Izuku asked weakly.

"What I am saying is this all could've been avoided if you just sacked up and made a couple of moves loser but you got cheated as an result." Uraraka spoke so maliciously to a shocked and hurt Izuku. "Why?... Why do you do this? You have Tenya to date yet you still try to rub my flaws in?" Izuku tearing up while choking at the end of his question. "Why do you asked? It's simple..." Uraraka pulled her head back to looked at Izuku while having her palm on his cheek. "Because there is nothing better than to see you suffer for being such a pathetic boyfriend Deku. And no matter your hero goal you will never be loved by anyone you like just like yours truly. Also before I end this lovely conversation." The girl slapped Izuku in the face so hard and fast that the sound projected from the slap rang throughout the main lobby. That is for having Tooru stand up for you, BITCH. By that way thanks for the useless advice that I will never use since I already sorted it out with my man, you little boy. By the way if you ever touch Tenya or even talk to anyone about anything, this will not be the last time we will meet. Do I make myself clear?" Izuku weakly nodded his head and brought his head down. "Good thanks for the "useless" help Deku."

After Uraraka undid the zero gravity on the boy and left to her room, Izuku did not move a inch or muscle with a dead expression in his eyes as tears fell down his face once more.

As it turns out Jiro had been listening on the whole conversation in another room with a speaker aloud plugged in to one of her ear jacks while the other one was in the wall. Mina was infuriated, Momo disappointed, Tooru shocked, and Jiro sad for her weaken classmate. On the speaker was still live to hear a whimpered cry from the heart teared boy.

"I-I...*sniff* I t-tried *sniff* but... no matter *snort* what I do *coughing* I can't ever be anything else but dEKu huh Uraraka?" The boy blubbered to himself as he got up and went to his room leaning on to one side of the wall dragging his body across it to his bed.

Once Izuku got into his room he locked the door and blocked it with his desk and weight equipment not wanting people to come in. Izuku finally feel down to his knees and started wailing his failures. Many tears were dropped down to the floor, with every drip being a memory that he used to cherish while he was still dating Uraraka. Every cry for all those times were they shared meals, talks, walks, and moments together. Now forearms on the floor as well as his lowered head Izuku felt everything was not worth it anymore; not his training, not being a hero, his classmates, his so called friends, his mother that he loved so much but was to hurt to think straight, and himself.

Two days later~

After his confrontation with his ex girlfriend Izuku shut himself in his room just feeling dejected and hopeless. It was Monday the start of a new week that Izuku did not cared for. Slowly he felt so emotionless not crying or even tearing up any more. Izuku was now laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Everything was in complete silences that until...

Knock*

Knock*

"Midoriya my boy you alright?" It was the former number one hero All Might.

Izuku turn towards the door before All Might continues speaking "You weren't at school today and the class didn't know how to explain your situation so I decided to come here myself." The man stated as Izuku got up and removed all the weight equipment and his seat from the door to open it to see a skinny/bony face of All Might who had a small smile on his face.

Izuku started tearing up and felt a one arm hug from his hero. All Might still had not fully recovered from his battle with All for one and had one still fractured yet healing processed arm in a shoulder strap to relief the pain. All Might looked down at his successor seeing how deep the bags under his disciples eyes and how red the blood vessels in his eyes indicated he had been crying with the lack of sleep. And the only thing All Might needed to do was comfort the young boy.

"It is all right my boy." All Might reassures Izuku with a pat on the back of the head.

"Why?" All Might asked his successor while still hugging him.

"Because I am here." All Might States with a smile on his face.


	7. Lying to yourself

In the class of 1-A, which holds the next generation of great heroes in Japan or even the world was no false expectation. Many have the ambition to be the best of the best or the best heroes they can be.

Although lately that drive was starting to take a detour with the drama some people were witnessing between Izuku and Ochako.

Today, well today was another day trying out special moves and improving quirks for the students. Many in the gymnasium were practicing strong and strive to make their quirks beneficial to help them in the hero society.

Eraserhead and Cementoss were monitoring each student in the area. Bakugo was busy using his explosives on the hardening Kirisima, Denki and Mineta were doing drills around the concrete maze invading obstacles by using their quirks. Ashido and Jiro were using their quirks against the stones by melting them with acid or using in depth hearing on a really dense surface. Ilda and Uraraka were sparing one another away from the majority of the students. Momo was trying out some knew weapons for better efficiency with the use her body fat. Todoroki, controlling his fire side to be powerful for longer periods of time and his producing more ice while maintaining a stable body temperature without getting frostbite. Tooru well... she was having a hard time trying to do anything.

With the sudden lack of ability to turn on her quirk even it shouldn't do so in the first place because her quirk was categorized as a mutant quirk meaning any physical changes to the natural anatomy through muscle and skeletal are always present and most likely permanent. This also meant she had no control on how her quirk works and now since her invisibility is inactive.

"Midoriya." Eraser Head called out. Getting some of the students attention. A pair entered the gymnasium one was a bony figure while the other was a short physique student who was wearing the U.A.'s physical education clothes. The skinny man walked with the boy guiding him with a hand on the boy's back making sure that the lose of balance would take place upon the young hero in training.

"Sensei... apologies for being tardy." Izuku days as best he can. The eraser quirk user noticed many things about the strength enhancement user. The boy's throat was dry causing the speech to be heard was a cracking irritation sound, the dark bags underneath his sight band thick red blood vessels on his vision was very... unusual to look at in the long haired teachers perspective.

"When are you not endangering your well being Midoriya?" The grown man ask in a scolding yet disappointed manner. All Might chimes into the conversation as well.

"I was here to escort young Midoriya to get the assignments for class today Shouta." The former number one hero explained. "Fine but being nothing more than a broken shell of your physical self is meaningless to become a hero. Now All Might you intend on taking Midoriya to the nurses office or you still want to talk about other manners." All Might just scratches the back of his head with his good arm while replying "Nope that's all Shota. I will see you after school." With the that being said Izuku bowes to his sensei and left with All Might but not before getting that days assignments.

In the hallways towards the former number one heroes office the successor of one for all felt weak emotionally to say the least even if he looks physically tired. Strange enough as he was walking Izuku felt the desire to move faster. The young lad brush this off and turn to the door to his mentor's office.

The bony man opened and gestured the lad to sit down on the sofa. Obliged, Izuku walked in the room and sat down on the piece of furniture. Toshinori brought a chair and went to get some tea and small cups.

When finally sitting down, Toshinori looked at Izuku who's gaze was at the table not the man in front of him. "Young man, take your time we have all day. Whatever's on your mind speak it." The blonde man reassured and waited patiently for a response or anything from his student.

"All Might, have you ever failed at something and try to either make it better or leave it behind only to have it remind you of your weakness?" Izuku asks the hero as he looked up to meet the blue pupils that were his sensei. Toshinori narrowed his gaze at the boy before answering his question. "Yes I have, many times in my career I have felt this same feeling of disappointment and weakness. This form you will always see now is one example of that young Midoriya."

With a nod of understanding, Izuku instantly felt guilty for asking such a selfish question to his mentor. If Toshinori still had One For All he would still have won against All for One without the high possibility that he would have reverted back to his weaker form. "Sorry for the weird question All Might."

The blonde man waved it off while saying "You shouldn't apologize young Midoriya." After a couple of more seconds of pausing silence the man sighed before asking again. "Not to pry but how does this question relate to your condition right now."

Izuku breathes in before explaining the whole situation from when Uraraka cheated on him, to the torturous training he put himself through with One For All, him and Tooru's argument, as well as his ex-girlfriends threat.

This only took about half an hour to explain with some pauses here and there leading to coughing and sniffling that only came from the boy. Although all the same Izuku did his best to explain it through his emotional pain. Though the one thing he left out was his new technique that came from Full Cowl; Striker.

The new technique was something that Izuku took pride in but he felt that his mentor would be against the idea of using a special move to puff your muscles up to certain degrees which only can be determined through the given situation. Not to mention the major flaws that came with it only made the benefits seem like Izuku was making a cheated deal with his body. The thing that made Izuku feel unsure about the expansion ability is that this technique can possibly kill him if his organs can't compensate with the great mass added if the situation was dire, that is if his muscles, tendons, and ligaments were not already gone by then. Sure if the muscles, tendons, and ligaments were destroyed in the process Izuku would feel only sore after a good nights rest when waking up through a certain amount of hours. His body would be back to normal if not even stronger than before. A side effect when using his ability that he did not understand.

"Young man." Izuku was out of his thoughts when All Might called out to him. The boy looked at his idol giving full attention to him. "First, I suggest you go and get some sleep as well as take the day off from any physical activity, Next try some meditation to help your mind. If none of these work there is a park a little out of ways from the city that you can take stroll and see the magnificence of nature since socializing would probably trouble even further." All Might suggested as he was pouring tea into the boy's cup.

"Young man, is there anything else you want to get off your chest?" All Might asked wary about the amount of extensive muscle mass that his successor has unnaturally developed since the confrontation of Izuku's and Katsuki's fight. "Nothing really else to say All Might." Izuku responded to All Mights question with hesitation. It is true he was trying to get a better grip on One For All through Full Cowl and extension Striker. Although not telling about the way he trained on a daily basis as hard enough as it is.

The lad picked up the cup and nodded when a gesture of 'thank you'. "Now for young Uraraka..." Izuku looked intently at the former number one hero. "I would want to speak to her soon and discuss her behavior~" "Please don't get her involved in this sensei." All Might was cut off from a plead from his successor. "She doesn't need to be heard All Might." Izuku pleaded with his mentor once more. "May I ask why?" Toshinori asked.

"Because... because it's my problem sir. Thank you though for helping with my health issue and suggesting that last proposal." Izuku said as he excused himself from the room.

As he was walking in the hallways to head back to the dorms he noticed that a figure approaching him but couldn't make it out with his tired eyes.

A few more steps and now the figure was becoming more and more clearer and clearer.

Brown hair.

Bob hairstyle.

Shorter than himself.

And definitely a girl.

All of these keys registered into Izuku's mind so late that by the time he realized who it was he was thrown down the set of stairs near him and the person.

The pain was there though the feeling of exhaustion but need to keep his body active was making the boy's mind and body perplexed. Now on his side only able to see footsteps approaching his face. He felt his neck being grabbed and lifted against the wall.

With a blurry vision Izuku saw her in front of him with a malicious smile on her face as she chokes Izuku.

With oxygen rapidly escaping his system leaving the brain to function improperly, the lad heard Ochako's voice over and over again as his own vision darkened.

"Izuku!" She yells.

"Izuku!" She yells again.

"Izuku!" She yells once more.

"Izuku!" This voice was different, as if someone else he yelling for him to return.

Coughing and inhaling the air that was now coming in and out of his system quickly but not restrained. Izuku looked into a set of sapphire eyes that gazed back with worry and concern. The person before the boy quickly grabbed Izuku's hands which were on his own throat. The boy did not show resistance as he's own palms were away from his own air way. "Izuku! What are you doing to yourself?!" Tooru yelled at the boy as she checked his neck and facial appearance.

"Urg Hagekure-San?" Izuku didn't know if she was real but with the splitting headache and the gradually increasing fatigue on his body it is no wonder why he can't focus. "Hang on I will take you to the nurses office." Tooru picked up the boy having him lean on her.

Izuku was to tired to argue or even say anything for that matter and just decided to close his eyes for a bit.

Tooru was not sure what was wrong with Izuku at that moment. She just came back from changing into her student uniform and proceeded to make her way to class. Somewhere along the way she saw a familiar person, Izuku Midoriya. She was glad to see him back in school but was still confused why he left so suddenly earlier in the gymnasium. Tooru waved her hands to greet Izuku as he approached the stairs in her direction. She immediately stoped as Izuku fell down said stairs. Tooru panicked at the ordeal happening in front of her and rushed to the boy's aid.

Upon arriving at the top of the stair way and looking down at the boy with worry Tooru noticed something. Izuku started to emit red lightening around his body as he brought himself to the wall with his back towards it. He brought his own hands up to his own throat and started to grip himself tightly.

In a moment of panic Tooru leaped down the staircase and tried to pried Izuku off himself. Tooru noticed that Izuku's forearms were starting to become more bulky leading to the grip becoming more fierce as the boy barley had any air coming out from his mouth.

Tooru cried out to him many times and at some point she was crying herself fearing for the worse. The blonde girl didn't remember how many times she called out for him but after a full three minutes Izuku snapped out of it. Still holding on to his hands, Tooru brought both his palms down on his lap.

Now in the nurses room but with no nurse thanks to a sudden accident in Class 1-B Tooru was by herself with a sleeping boy on a white bed.

'Izuku I am going to help you! Please just wait for me!' Tooru thought to herself as she placed her palm on Izuku's scared hand.


	8. Healing Pt 1

Izuku awoke to a humming voice that was nearby him. It wasn't unlikely that he would awoke in his own bed room but he did nonetheless. Meeting the ceiling with his awaken gaze while the constant sound of humming came from next to him.

Looking towards his left to see a familiar tan girl, Tooru.

"Hagekure-San?" The boy still rubbed his eyes making sure that he wasn't seeing an illusion of his mind. Her humming stopped and her head turn back to meet Izuku sitting up from the bed.

"Your awake! I am so glad that your okay!" She grasped the boy's hand while smiling genuinely with concern and worries lifted...mostly.

"What happen? All I remember is-" His words were paused when the blonde girl before him pushed his body to lie back down.

"You need to rest."

"But I am fine though." It wasn't completely wrong his body had healed himself thanks to the after affects of Striker.

"Listen you need to rest and we can sweat the details later on okay?" Her blue sapphire eyes watch over his emerald irises. She stood up at the edge of the bed holding Izuku's hand, which the boy did not realize at the moment.

"Um..." Izuku, ignoring Tooru's task and trying to recall what happen to himself earlier today or yesterday, he did not know. Then a sudden thought came into his head... Ochako!

"Yea... I remember seeing someone before being thrown down the stairs." Izuku explains leaving out the mention of Uraraka and waits for the reaction of Tooru.

Tooru didn't think Izuku wouldn't be in the condition to remember anything but she would of guess that the boy had scene delusions.

"Okay... do you want some tea? I just prepared it."

Izuku took a moment to think of anything else but yet couldn't recall anything. Looking back up at the girl, Izuku just responded easily "yes thanks."

Tooru was not sure if Izuku did not realized what he had done earlier today but she knew that the boy needed a friend. The clear marks of finger tips were present around the boy's throat.

"So..."

Just ask him to hang out. Tooru thought still feeling a bit cautious about the boy.

"Yes?"

What's she going to ask? Izuku thought holding the tea cup by his lips.

"Wanna hangout?"

There I said it!

Izuku looked at the girl for a moment. The injured teen gave a warm smile before he said his answer.

"Hagekure-San, thanks but~"

"Just a walk in the nearby park. Please Midoriya, just please let me spend some time with you." The tan teen made her way to sit on the edge of the bed which caused Izuku to look in confusion.

"I know you have a lot of free time and you rather use that time being by yourself but... one time just spend at least a day with a classmate: Me." Tooru knew that it sounded desperate, impatient, and otherwise not how a classmate should ask of another but her intentions were get to know the green haired wreck as best she could.

Izuku blushes at the serious face Tooru gave before chuckling a bit as it was kind of nice but hey anyone can pull of that face right? "Okay, Hagekure-San are you free this weekend?"

Tooru's face brighten at that question. Her once serious face became a joyous expression. "Yes!, you won't regret this Izuku!"

A period of silence came as the boy and girl fell embarrassed. Tooru covered her mouth with a blush appearing on her face. Izuku stared with wider eyes than his female classmate with a wide blush across his face. Did she just use his first name?

"Oh...my bad, tongue kinda slip there. Ha...Ha." The tan girl felt that she actually made things worse but it was actually the opposite. Izuku began to chuckle a bit more. "It's alright Hagekure-San, it happens." Izuku smiles at his classmate the first genuine smile he gave to anyone else since last semester.

Tooru herself smiled as well, happy that she got to see that hidden smile of his.

Saturday~

The week went by fast as Izuku did his normal torturous training, challenging academics, and overall waited for the day he and Tooru would go out to talk or walk; he did not know.

Tooru never felt so excited yet nervous. The idea of getting to know Izuku really made her go both ways. Of course she knew the general bad stuff due to her classmates what's going on but there could be more. Then again she shouldn't rush to the point, this hangout should be on the therapeutic side.

Around eleven close to noon, many student were in the main lobby talking and going about their day without the worry of grades and academics...well most of them at least.

Izuku came into the lobby with a black hoodie and forest green cargo pants. With hands in his pockets and paying no mind to his classmates, the young teen just waited at the door of the main lobby awaiting to go outside with his classmate.

It took a couple of minutes for some of Izuku's class to recognize him just waiting and staring out the window looking at the sunshine outside.

"Deku." A clear voice came to be heard in the lobby as the explosion user walked towards his distant childhood friend. Izuku took his gaze off the window to look back and meet eyes with his childhood friend. "Oh, hey." A soft greeting filled with hurt and brokenness. It stung at the explosion user. The two close friends Deku had made betrayed him and Katsuki started to feel almost remorseful. It wasn't until the blonde teen witnessed the actions of being alone for so long. Those scars, Bakugo was tough and thick skin but seeing those wounds of self-harm...it got to him.

"Listen you shit! If you need to vent out some of that pain just let me know! Don't go trying to kill yourself because you want to be a hero don't you?!" The goal was to bring out the determination in Izuku but the opposite happen.

"No. Bakugo-San, thanks for the helping hand but I don't think Asui-San would be happy with us coming to blows over my problems. And I am looking look into another school, a normal school. So don't waste your time with me anymore because I am the pebble on the side of the road to be kicked upon."

Did Katsuki heard him right? First the lack of any stuttering, then the loss of childhood familiarity, next him trying to apply to another school, one without heroes, and him admitted that he is his the definition of Katsuki's version of 'Deku'.

In a fit of rage, Katsuki grab Izuku by the collar and made him look in his eyes but Izuku was not paying any attention. "Look at me! God dammit Look at Me!! Your Saying your giving up?!"

Izuku gave Katsuki a sad smile before speaking. "That's the plan."

Katsuki was not having any of it, he dragged Izuku to the outside to the field without looking suspicious to the other classmates. With no restraint made the travel was easier but hit the blonde boy's pride. How can the same boy who stood up to him at young and teen years just up and say he is giving up now?! Over a goddam affair!

"Why are you letting round face and four eyes get to you?!"

"What's it to you? You never cared in the first place, ever since I became quirkless you stopped being my friend." Izuku said with a emotionless tone which made Katsuki stop and look the boy. Izuku was right, a hundred percent. Bakugo left the friendship for superiority over his childhood victim. No matter how much he tried to think about the 'what if's' it can never change the past. The only thing Bakugo can do is try and fix the present Izuku.

Izuku looked tired of the company and decide to unhand of the grasp of Bakugo. "Listen you never cared so why now?"

"Because aren't you his damn successor! What happens if you switch, you can't be a hero without the education of a heroes nor heroism." Katsuki reminded.

"I already have that figured out, I am going to have give my powers to you or him so don't sweat the details." Izuku began walking away from his blonde explosion classmate.

Katsuki clenched his fist in frustration as to why Izuku would give up all his work and dream over a simple affair. It never clicked to him.

Izuku arrived back at the dorms to meet to meet Tooru outside in a concern tone. "Did something happen?" She asked as a bit of worry hit the boy.

"No, nothing happen. Let's get going then." Izuku reassures the tan girl and and two made way to a nearby park.

At the park~

The pair of teens walk on a wooden bridge which was above a small pond of different fish and underwater plant life. Both Yuuei Students stopped in the middle of the wooden floor which was the 'hump' of its structure.

Izuku put hand on the wooden rail as he looked down at the pond. Tooru kept her gaze on Izuku waiting to see if anything the boy would say anything first. "Hagekure-San, I don't know why you want to help me. Literally most of our class doesn't bother with me at this point." Izuku started getting straight to the point.

Tooru sighed as if she was expecting something else besides the demand for answers. "First things first. Call me Tooru or at least use -Chan when you use my last name. Secondly, it's a heroes duty to meddle in other people's business. Thirdly, I am doing this as a friend."

"Friend? Lets one thing straight. You and I are not friends, we are classmates or associates if you will." Izuku gave a distasteful look towards the once Invisible girl.

That statement alone made the tan girl frown. "Now it's true that heroes job is meddle in others business but now we are not in the line of duty or heroism no just a pair teens chatting away in a park. So drop that reason because if that's the case then coming out here was a waste of time." Izuku's voice of disdain made the girl frown even more to the point where she was about to shed some tears.

"Why are you like this? Why do you let the wound continue to hurt you? Just tell me that much." She holded her hands in frustration as Izuku stopped leaning on the rail and turn to have his back towards her.

"I...I just realize what it means to be hurt under the means of betrayal. As for the second question, What's the point of trying to rid of pain if it's only gonna come back to make you suffer yet stronger. There is a saying: Pain is my maiden."

"So now your a masochist now?" In the attempt to lighten the mood, the tan girl joked at the way Izuku's words were displayed in context. "Heh heh. I guess so." He agreed.

Though due to the nature of his new technique, pain was to be expected and sooner or later Izuku had gotten use to it.

"I think we're done for today don't you agree?" Izuku started to walked ahead of the blonde haired girl.

The feeling of his hand being grabbed halted the green haired teen. To look back at the girl who now pulled him into a comforting embrace. "Let's talk again, Izuku. I want to help you get through with this." Her tender words did not make Izuku return the hug but it did made him understand.

"Sure...I guess?" With not caring tone, Izuku and Tooru stayed like that for the next couple of minutes.

AU: HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! MY FAULT EVERYONE!!!!

Ahem*

Okay... So I know that some of you did not like the accidental cliffhanger from the last chapter but to reassure you guys I put up this one.

I know this is a bit...small in terms of word count and as well as writing grade from my previous chapters and other works. Though it will take time to get back into writing flow of this story.

Because I am a Head Ass, I have to many ideas for future works and future chapters for my present works. Some of this future works is either a One-Shot, Harem, romance(Like my other ones to some degree), and etc.

I hope you accepted this "lackluster" of a comeback challenge and give me some advice or share your ideas for this chapter and future ones as well.

Anyway... Take care, Hope I don't procrastinate, and See you all later.


	9. Healing pt 2 (Ft Demon)

"Izuku? Izuku? Izuku!"

"Oh, what is it Tooru-chan?"

"Why are you spacing out? We're almost at the mall!" Her voice was filled with excitement.

These past couples of months we're nothing but busy for Izuku and Tooru. As the weeks pass to the weekend they would go on dates or just hang out as they called it. It didn't take long for Tooru and Izuku to use each other's first name.

In these past months, everything was beginning to heal at a normal rate. It has been so long since Izuku ever remembered the breakup. Thanks to the presence of an energetic, kind, and patient girl next to him, he felt his life started to brighten up.

It was weird though when they started hanging out more often at school and in the dorms. For one, Tooru literally just left her group of girlfriends for a depressed boy who wanted nothing to do with her or anyone else. Another assumption was that their classmates were getting ideas that the two were dating and all of the times they confronted Izuku and Tooru it was nothing but denying that assumption.

It was hard for Tooru to adjust to Izuku's 'training'. Seeing him come in all bloodied and battered with a couple of new scars every week... it was difficult indeed. She confronted about this idea to Izuku but to him. It was nothing more than a bad addiction to strengthening the properties of his power. Speaking of power, Tooru manages to become invisible for only to about an hour or so. The girl could not understand why it just turned off in the first place but she was pleased with the progress with her regaining her quirk's strength.

While the pair is at the entrance of the mall, the same mall when Tooru realized Izuku's secret pain; this time it was different. She was here to have fun with her friend.

During past dates or hangouts-whatever, they called it. The tan-skin girl would introduce the green-haired boy to many different hobbies or activities. Literally out of all of the many different activities, only the One-For-All user would choose writing as his only pastime. Tooru didn't mind it, because she would get to read all of the short stories that Izuku created through pen and paper.

As the time went on, the lass knew why Izuku was so akin to writing; it was his only major hobby before aiming for U.A. Scribbling in his notebook of his. The one with the analysis of heroes.

Tooru smiled at herself. Once they went inside they went to many different stores and looked around like tourists on vacation.

Izuku found himself being led by the girl next to him. Her arm wrapped around him as he is being dragged. Normally if this was him before Highschool he would have blushed like crazy, but given how much emotions were built, tarnished, and reconstructing. Izuku felt a bit happy that Tooru was going out of her way to help him.

He was glad that she was his friend.

Once a couple of hours of walking and exploring happen, the two decided it was best to have lunch. Going to a nearby restaurant, Izuku found them a table while Tooru went and ordered for them.

After getting their food and finally able to sit and chow down upon their lunch, both started to talk.

"Izuku, I wanted to say thanks for coming with me."

Her smile genuine but her lips missed a bit of ketchup. Izuku chuckled to himself before responding.

"I should be thanking you for inviting me and taking me to other places during your free-time for that matter."

Tooru never got used to that soft bright eyes. It was hard to believe but two or three months ago those same emerald prices were nothing but dull and dead. Deprived of any life in them. She was glad that they weren't to be seen again.

"Nonsense, you are always willing to come with me. Besides the girls hardly have any time to spend with each other so I am left by myself to my own affairs."

Izuku understood what she meant. It seemed after the incident with his ex-girlfriend, the females of class-one-A started to find a love interest in the guys of the class.

Though that wasn't his business to get into the left it alone.

"Heh. If you say so."

Izuku can visibly see Tooru grin slightly a bit more. He turns to eat his food.

"I do say so. Maybe...after lunch, we can go see a movie?"

The suggestion was put out there by the tan-skin girl. This time and just like recent times Izuku obliged.

"Sure. We still have four to five hours before we should head back."

Izuku was healing. It was thanks to her. He owed it to Tooru to help free himself from his sadness. This was nothing short of paying off his debt.

To the invisibility-user, she felt this was a chance to see how Izuku really felt about her. Over the coming of months, as the two got to know each other she began to see again what a great guy Izuku was.

She couldn't understand why Uraraka would disregard Izuku's trust. It always was a question in her mind. Sadly she didn't felt the need to answer it simply but considering how much time since the breakup, there was no point in asking.

In the end, Tooru started to develop feelings for her recovering friend...was it better to keep it in? Was it her right to throw that upon Izuku once more when the whole point was for him to get over the last fallout of his relationship.

"So what kind of movie do you want to watch?"

The trip to the theaters was short five minutes. Nothing special.

"I don't know. I never watch any other genre besides action-superhero films."

He was honest. That was the result of having a childhood obsession with heroes.

Tooru nodded in understanding. As the two went to the front desk to pay for the movie and some drinks. Considering that Hagakure was more into romance but did not want to drop the major hit if she suggested or requested that kind of movie; she went along with action-Hero films.

During the movie, both Midoriya and Hagakure were seated in the upper middle with a clear view of the humongous screen. As the seated down, it was another ten minutes before the film started so what better time to spend on talking once more.

"So tell me what do you know of this hero Izuku?"

She knew how much of a hero fanboy her love...good friend was so better to see if fictional is part of his personal encyclopedia.

"From what comics I have read, this superhero is known as Spider-Man. His origin begins when a radioactive spider bites him thus granting him powers akin to an arachnid. He possesses super-strength, finesses flexibility, webbing manipulation, and special instincts."

"Special instincts?"

"Yea, it's a body reaction that he can do. If any sense is triggered by an incoming threat, his motor nerves kicked into high gear making him almost impossible to attack. This does add to the extreme mobility and flexibility."

"Hmm. You know the whole "special instincts" I was thinking about a manga that Shoji and Ojirou were reading."

"What manga?"

"Didn't get the name but it's full of fighters or martial artists that train like crazy and looked like bodybuilders. It's centered around a teenager who wants to surpass his father I think? But yea way too much muscle for this girl."

Izuku was chuckling to himself before he responded.

"You know Spider-Man is a teenager when he debuted. Though I find his story more relatable. I mean we are teenagers trying to become heroes."

"Wait but isn't he from a time where heroes was not a common thing?"

"Yea, back when he was deemed a vigilante or at some points considered by the news a criminal with all the handlings against thugs and organizations. Though, later on, many people of New York started to look up to him as their hero."

"Well, it seems interesting plot."

Izuku and Tooru saw the lights in the theater dim as the rest of the audience slowly chimes down their voices. Some were still present though but soon enough the loudspeakers overcame the voices of others.

Two-and-half hours later~

"With great power comes great responsibility. You know you can learn from that ya know?"

"What do you mean "learn from it?" I thought that was the point of going to a hero school."

"That's not what I mean."

Tooru stopped causing Izuku to pause his tracks. Her cerulean blue eyes looking up at the forest irises of his.

"I mean your quirk. You shouldn't abuse it on yourself with that "technique" you have."

"You mean Striker? The one was my electricity becomes red?"

"Yes...that one. I am saying that we still have this year and two more years to become heroes and I was hoping that..."

"Hoping what? It's alright if you don't want to finish."

To be honest, Izuku did not want her to finish. He kinda had a feeling the second she mentioned his 'double-edged sword' special move.

"No, no it's alright. Shouldn't keep you in suspense here. I was hoping if you can stop using that form. You know, give your body some rest from it."

"Tooru, I see your point but I want a valid reason as to why you want me to stop."

Her soft hands reaching for his rough-scarred palms. Holding them tightly.

"You mean you don't feel it? The stress and suffering you are putting your body through? I may have to be impatient about it beforehand but these past months it was the only thing bothering me but I did not want to bring it up. These past few months I have always wanted you to stop, I wanted you stop...on your own"

Silence. He might have been inconsiderate about all of this. With his classmates, Tooru, and himself. Why should he stop though? It's his power! He shouldn't have to listen to this. If he was using it excessively and vigorously during actual hero work then yes he can understand but he was still a teenager with the only real priority was to become a hero. A teenager who didn't know any better than the next guy. In the end, it's his power, not anyone else's.

"Okay, so you want me to quit using the special move? That's all? It seems you something else on your mind."

A clear shot in the dark. Hitting its mark. Tooru felt her heart thumped harder at the accusation. As much as she wanted to deny it...she didn't.

"I was wondering if you would give...give relationships...another chance?"

There was an unnoticeable pause amongst the two, Izuku saw this coming and he is wrong to say no after all he had grown to enjoy and cherish Hagakure's company. But...the pain. He had only just got over Uraraka and now this was set right in front of him. This couldn't make sense. She was here to help him not be interested in him.

"It's alright if you don't want to answer but is it alright when you feel ready can you tell me?"

Her eyes still trained on him and her grip didn't relent.

"Sure, when I am ready we can talk about it."

One hour later~

Izuku couldn't sleep not after today. Things were going through his mind. His training, ex-girlfriend, and now his good-friends question.

He didn't want to go through that again. Maybe he was never ready for a relationship to begin with. Who was he kidding?! He is fifteen! Of course, few relationships last since their youth days but usually when things fallout it doesn't always have to be this terrible.

Deciding to get up from an early turn in, Izuku took a stroll through the night. He still hands another hour before curfew. Most of his classmates were having movie night since it was Friday.

Under the light, Izuku came across a bench and someone there?

Coming across the bench, Izuku sat down on one end as the person stayed on the other. Thanks to the light he can make out some of the appearances. The older individual was wearing a black T-shirt with black sweatpants with the same red shoes as Izuku was wearing though only a bit bigger.

His hair was similar to his but instead of green highlights, they were red and a bit wilder. His eyes were carrying crimson irises.

Izuku can clearly see the scars across the random guy's arms. Gashes, deep lacerations, some burns. What the hell?

"It's rude to stare at someone without introducing yourself."

Oh shit, how long was he captivated by this random person appearance?

"Oh sorry."

The stranger looked at him.

"Don't be I guess in a way something caught your eye but not in a pleasant manner."

"Oh okay. Well, my name is Izuku Midoriya."

Now the two were making eye contact.

"Hanma but you can call me Hans."

"Sure thing Hans."

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, what brings us U.A. Students here before curfew begins?"

"Wait for your a U.A. student?"

The older individual smiled a toothy grin.

"Yea, unless you know people who can come to the campus without any clearance. I am a third year. As for why I am here, simply trying to find peace within myself."

He gestures me to speak.

"I...uh, I want to find a solution to my situation?"

"Is that your question or your answer? Because to me, it sounds more like a question."

Izuku sighed. "Yea it is." From the lack of social interaction with anyone and everyone else, was left a very easy-to-read mind.

"It's just that it's more a girl issue." Izuku admittedly said. Looking down at this interlocked hands, waiting for a response.

"Hm in my opinion from what I got which not anything mind you but the way I see is don't let your brain take control of something complex as emotions. Follow what your body needs. If your heart wants affection then go for it, if your heart wants depression then go for it."

"Woah, the pretty much summed up my entire situation."

Hans smirked in response to that.

"I am good at the accusation and hunches my friend."

Izuku still looked down thinking of what to say next. This guy did hit the nail on the board with his guess. Maybe he should say his mind. Maybe he shouldn't. Things aren't as easy as it seemed.

"Still using your brain? How about this for the rest of the night use your emotions instead. You can learn a thing or two from not thinking too much."

Izuku sighed. Hans suggestion got him.

"Fine, if your willing to hear me out then listen just let me know if you want me to stop."

Hans smiled then nodded. He was all eyes and ears. For the next fifteen minutes, through a brief summary of Izuku's fallout with Uraraka, his suicidal attempt, and becoming friends with Tooru which led to more developed feelings.

"Hm, my advice still hasn't changed. To be honest I was in your shoes at some point but not to the extent of wanting to end it all. From what I can tell you is who cares about the girl he broke your heart, you are bound to meet people like that in the real world and they will do more than just hurt your feelings."

Hans tone became solemn for a moment. Izuku noticed it.

"But the girl that is trying to help you. From what I am hearing you are afraid to feel that pain again. Which in my opinion is a bit selfish, seeing as this same girl is helping you get out of your miserable state. If you were so hesitant about it then don't stall it any further. Just be honest with yourself."

Izuku did not expect this kind of feedback. He expected Hans to say something a bit crude and a little disrespectful. Not an honest, opinion and genuine suggestion.

"Be honest with myself, I have been honest this entire time."

Hans looked at me with blood-red crimson eyes of his. His glare was a response.

"Wrong. You have been honest with your neglect of others. It is true you are hurt but you didn't seek help you only sought a way out. And now look at your body marked with scars of our actions."

"Our? What makes you think I am you? I only just met you."

"What I am saying is that thanks to our neglect of the real world we bare marks of our ignorance. Yours was the neglect of receiving help and talking with your friends. Because of your actions, it led you continuously be damaged no matter what reprieve you may obtain."

"Well, then what's your "mark of ignorance?" If seem to know so much about my situation."

It was Hans turn to sighed. His eyes lost his focus on Izuku and up to the sky.

"For a long time, I did not care about the world around me. I lost many good friends and people who I called family due to my reckless actions. But in the end, only one person remained and she was all I had left. She loved me regardless of how much of the bullshit I put myself through. She stayed with that bright smile and those eyes of hers."

Izuku felt his eyes widen at what he just did. Open old wounds. Fuck. He felt bad. No felt like shit for doing that.

"In her eyes, surrounded by darkness were my only light back to her. She made me gave a shit about the world around me through her enthusiastic, loving personality. But...by the time I actually started caring about the world around me was the same time I lost her too. You may know what's it like to have a broken heart through relationship problems but I know how to feel broken entirely when the world just likes to take everything away from you."

A long pause. Nothing could be said or responded. Izuku tried to apologize but he felt it would make things worse. To make peace with himself was it? That was the reason Hans was here in the first place.

The sound of the bench creaking slightly as Hans stood up he was heading the opposite way and his back towards Izuku.

"I hope you got your answers Izuku, I really do. So do us all a favor and wake up before it's too late."

With a single blink, Izuku had woken up. It was still night out. Laying on the same bench he and the stranger sat on. Sitting up with no other guy named Hanma around.

It was a dream. He wanted to think I but couldn't help deny the realism of it all.

Deciding with no further reason to stay and with who knows how much time had passed, Izuku Head back to the dormitory for a nights rest.

Odd enough that guys name was the hammer. Hanma what an odd name indeed.


	10. New Feeling, a Unjust Feeling

Upon arriving back at the dorm, Izuku was greeted with the sight of Uraraka sitting on the couch reading out of the textbook. The scene brought a sense of nostalgia.

Not wanting to talk, he simply made his way towards the kitchen to grab a piece of fruit. Only thing left was a few oranges. Grabbing one for a snack before slumber.

Unconsciously Izuku was peeling off the fruit while looking at the clock as ticked and tock on the short hand. Silence he preferred it rather than listening to the voice of his EX.

Once the skin was off, Izuku slit the oranges into fractions of it was once was. Eating, letting the juice slip through his tongue. A few minutes had passed.

The orange was cold and nice. Refreshing. Savor the taste a little while longer. The moment was pleasant.

Until he felt something warm wrapped around his waist. That was when the taste had gone beyond sour. He couldn't even finish the fruit anymore. The slight hunger was now becoming a need to vomit.

Izuku turned his head around to look at Uraraka. She was different, no fake smile, no false mockery, just a empty emotion of expression. Her eyes were dull, nothing in them.

Her grasp tighten around Izuku's waist.

"I'm sorry."

She said to him.

Izuku finally spit the amount left in his mouth into a nearby trash can. His mind seemed calm yet anticipating for danger. In any form or shape.

"Your sorry? For what?" The voice was cold, but concise. He could care less if she was sorry. Izuku wanted nothing to do with her.

"Yes...I am sorry, for taking advantage of your feelings for me, making your life miserable, and just all around rubbing in your false failures."

False failures? What did that mean? No. He shouldn't ask.

"C-Can you forgive me?"

Can he? Right now, it was taking a lot to not full-blown kill her right now. The amount of sadness he had brought upon himself all because of her. He didn't know. Not anymore.

"You can first let go."

"But I~"

"Let. Go."

So she complied, all be it reluctant but nonetheless he was out of her grasp. He also took a moment to move around just in case if she used her quirk on him. Seems like he was in the clear.

"I can forgive you. Only on one condition."

Her expression was lighten a bit. She felt glad that Izuku had forgive her.

"You will never talk to me, ever again. Unless it's for hero work or school work but anything else we are done. You here me?"

Her lighten expression fell into shock then into sadness once and forever more.

"I don't care what you do about your life, just so long as you don't get involved with mine on a personal level."

"I..."

She was to sad, shocked, and overall depressed. Izuku saw the water coming out of Uraraka's eyes. It didn't even gave the boy any form of remorse.

"I... didn't want this to happen? I never expected this? Please. Which one of those is the case Uraraka? Or, or. It could be that your loss for words that you cannot even speak."

Izuku's tone raised from coldness to burning fury.

The girl he just spoke to was now trying to fight back her water works. He should have felt regret, but instead he felt a sense of peace. That she, his ex-girlfriend will understand how much pain upon him.

"Please. Not like this. I still want us to be friends." She pleaded him.

"Really. Just friends, or do you mean tormenting ex-girlfriend and beaten boyfriend? Because I am seeing the latter a lot more clearer then the former."

"Stop. Can we just start over? I don't want to lose you. I already did as a lover but as a friend, please don't."

"Forget it, I can never forgive you."

The girl was full blown crying silently at the response.

"You want to know why?"

It was so unlike him, to feel powerful. He took advantage of it. As he leaned in to look at his ex-girl...ex-friend. His eyes were changing color before those dull brown eyes of hers. He could feel the fear and sadness from those irises alone. As his green irises slowly turned into a crimson color.

She shook her head at the response of his last question.

"Because no matter how many times I run everything back. It falls all on you. The reason for my love. The reason for my heartbreak. The reason for my depression... The reason for my hate."

His words spoke in a venomous tone, paralyzing the girl before him. He wasn't sure if "Striker" was making him this powerful but he sure loved it, that much was real and true.

Uraraka made the attempt to bring her hand to grasp before Izuku grabbed hers tightly as a response.

"What comes out of my mouth will only be said once. Due take care to remember otherwise you will regret it."

She said nothing in response, just staring wide-eyed.

"Stay away from me unless it's school or hero related work. You will never speak to me and I will not speak to you. And lastly stay away from Tooru, do not harm her, otherwise you will be answering to me."

"Do I make myself clear?"

He got a nod as a response.

"Good, now goodnight and goodbye Uraraka."

As Izuku walked down to his dormitory. He can hear someone fall down to there knees and quietly sob. All he had to respond to that is a satisfying grin on his face as the red lightning crackled around him.

AN: I know this a very short chapter but it needed to get out. Just a heads up, Unseen Beauty is ending soon everyone. Sorry for those who enjoyed this story. Although I am happy you gave it a chance to read it express your feelings.

One more thing, I will leave the ending up to you guys, if you guys want to end it on a somewhat well note or do you want something else in mind. Just let me know in the comments.

Well that's all I got to say about this story. Have a good day/night from what and where your reading this. Again sorry for the extremely short chapter.


	11. Confrontation

"Deku! Open the damn door!"

The loud noises of Bakugo came shouting as the wooden frame was banged upon. Only little or a hour ago, Izuku and Ochako conversation took place. Not without an audience listening in of course...

Bakugo, a loud, confident, and bold teen came from his frog-girlfriends room just to stop before the entrance to the main lobby. He clearly saw the brown bob-haired girl wrapped around the waist of Izuku.

After a couple of seconds, she had let go and the two talked terms of the future between their friendship.

To say the least was that was said by Izuku, was not what Katsuki expected. Of course things were extremely tense between Deku and Uraraka for the past couple of months and maybe he would have being hesitant with the acceptance of apology.

That was the opposite of what Izuku had done. He had completely just made things more unfortunate between them. Now he had to hear that there were terms of association between the two, threats, and overall displeasure.

As the green curly haired boy left the scene and left a upsetting Uraraka, Katsuki pauses there for a moment.

The next few minutes were a blur, he walked back and knocked at each of the girls room and told them what happen just then. His idea was that maybe the girls can console Uraraka while he speaks to Izuku.

His plan came through, all be it a bit tougher than expected. Each of the other girls besides Uraraka were hesitant to hear out the depressed girl. He gritted his teeth before contacting the class president, which he came at the noticed of his downed girlfriend.

At this point, he was done. Izuku needed to get his act together no matter what it takes.

"I said open the fucking door!" The banging continues. Katsuki was really tempted to blast the door open at this point. After a few more moments, the door reveled a stoic Izuku.

His red highlights had replaced the green ones in his curly hair, while his irises were crimson instead of forest green. "Yes Kaachan whats the matter?" He asks calmly.

Katsuki gritted his teeth before chucking his hand to grabbed the collar of the shorter boy's shirt. Izuku skept staring into the blondes eyes no matter the rashly action had aggravated him.

"Your coming with me." Katsuki begins to pull and turn only to fell such heavy weight on his arm.

"No. Not until you tell me why did you abruptly knocked on my door at eleven in the night?" Izuku grabs the blondes hand and pries himself easily from Katsuki. The blonde looked back in anger and surprise. What the hell was up with Deku? These past few months it seemed Izuku had finally founded a middle ground between his emotions but now it seemed it all went down the drain.

"Listen, just come with me and tell me what's been going on lately Deku. You seemed a little different..." for once Katsuki was at a pause for a choice of words. He could ever express himself in the bland way others would. Neither would he beat around the bush but now, with the recent events of Izuku's...therapy with Tooru. It would seem things were going back to a mellowed out situation.

"Fine, lets talk then. Lead the way." Izuku wasn't stupid, he new what was going on. Katsuki or Tsuyu stumbled upon Uraraka in her state. Of course that would cause for some attention. Well it didn't mattered. All he cared about this satisfying feeling swelling all around his body. Was it victory? To an extent maybe. Was it vengeance? Hmm definitely.

What did it mattered to the blonde anyway? He had to ask.

"I know what's going on so I will just ask. Why do you give a shit Kaachan? I mean Uraraka hasn't been the most friendly with all of us." His voice expressed a sort of emotional detachment to Katsuki and Uraraka.

"Your right, I don't like round face, not at all. Yet what your doing is no better. Putting her down the same way she did to you. This ain't you. So go fucking sort the issue."

Katsuki said as both him and Izuku entered the lobby, the females of class-1A stayed some distance away from Uraraka leaving the girl to the comfort of Tenya.

Tenya was the first to see the boys. He glared fiercely at Izuku but the shorter boy chuckled at his attempt. Katsuki on the other hand left Izuku's side to talk to Asui.

Izuku was making his way towards once best friends he had. Hatred for their lies was more than enough to fuel his anger. Then when he looked at the heartbroken face of the girl he used to love. It make him smirk on the inside. Who cares if he hurt Uraraka feelings, she shouldn't have cheating in the first place. She could have done many things, waiting for the relationship to progress or if anything break up with him before moving on the only other friend Izuku had. Speaking of which he still kept his sights aimed at the guest of baseness.

"You got something to say President?" Izuku taunts. This got everyone except Tenya a looked of confusion. Where did that come from? Normally(if you called it normal) Izuku would worry or even offered help. Now here he was just straight up aggravating the class president.

"Watch your tongue. Midoriya you have done enough to Uraraka, apologize."

Izuku scoffed when he looked at the downgraded girl. Her eyes puffy and hot streaks of water works fell. It was odd. Izuku couldn't remember the last time he cried. Maybe it was when he last talked to All Might, that was a few months back. Since then he hasn't shed any tears. Not for anyone, not for himself, not anymore. When he looks at the bob-haired girl, he realized the tables had turned, they switched places.

"There is nothing to apologize for." Izuku states getting Tenya all riled up and earning a irrated glare from Katsuki. The rest of the class-1A girls didn't blame Izuku, even Ochako didn't blame him yet she still had hope for some glimmer of forgiveness.

"Why should I forgive for something I am returning?" The cold question puzzled Tenya yet clarified Izuku and Ochakos last conversation. The bob-haired laughed sadly.

"You hate me don't you?" The cheater got up and left her boyfriends embrace. She got was not a few feet away from Izuku.

"Who wouldn't after the shit you did to me?" The swearing was actually more surprising than the insult.

"I wanted to be friends again. Just friends. What's wrong with that?" She ask having her hands on her chest with an expression somewhere between sadness and confusion.

"Are that stupid? You bullied me even after you cheated and dumped me. Insulted my esteem or what was left of it, and continuously remarked the upgrade from me to your four-eyed boyfriend." Not to mention Izuku became suicidal thanks to Uraraka for a short period but that would leave some room for vulnerable attacks towards himself if the bitch utilize it properly.

Ochako didn't have the will to look at Izuku. She actually took the time to recall of the nonsense she put the boy through.

"Get it now? I don't want anything to do with you. I am done with your bullshit and I don't care about your apologies. It was over when you said how pathetic I became. You should've thought twice before saying anything." Izuku's voice didn't boom into a yell and yet everyone could feel his rage rising. His quirked flared again. Everyone noticed that the red lighting which cloaked him became darker. Almost akin to the darkness of night.

He walked towards Uraraka before reaching his hand towards her throat. "I think it's about time I return the favor in-full this time." Before his hands reached his target, Izuku face was sent to the side. A stinging pain on his cheek. His eyes flared becoming a glowing ebony to turn towards his interrupter.

Ocean blue eyes, scared, terrified, even petrified you will. All the words to describe fear it hit him back. Blonde streaks fell on the tan girls face. Hand had returned to her side after the sudden action.

"Just what the hell?! What is happing to you?! You were fine after our date! What made you like this? You need to stop Izuku!" Tooru cried at him. She kept pushing him until he hit a wall. Izuku was now the one to be shocked. He looked at her eyes, those blue eyes told him to forget it. It doesn't matter anymore. Just let go of your anger.

Izuku flinches before his only good friend. Tooru witnesses the changes in her love interest's quirk. The black lighting and ebony eyes revered back to a red color, then back to a emerald. His hair went through the changes as well following the some process as the energy and his irises.

He looked down, he couldn't face it anymore. What was he about to do? Was he really moments from going to a point of no return.

"I...uh..." he was lost for words. Attempting the strangle the girl he hated. Right in front of another girl who care about him? Now was the time to ask himself what was he thinking?

Tooru collided into Izuku, hugging him tightly to prevent any more unnecessary violence. To others and himself. Izuku looked away from Tooru to meet Uraraka's sad face. She wasn't scared, not of the fact that Izuku was moments away from choking her. All of the rest were shocked and fearful. Katsuki grabbed Tsuyu and told her to take the others away. Doing as her loved demanded, Tsuyu took Mina, Momo, and Kyoka with her leaving Tooru and Ochako with the boys.

Tenya was more than anything furious. "You dare try to hurt her you Villain!" He stomped towards Izuku. Immediately realizing what's about to happen, Izuku pried Tooru of him just before he was met a punch to the face.

Unlike with Ochako, Izuku didn't retaliate against Tenya. After all it was justifiable to be angry when someone you care about is threaten. He knew he would act the same if Tooru was ever harmed.

"Hey! Stop!" Tooru exclaimed before Tenya grabs Izuku by the hair and knees his face. Katsuki, took this moment to get both Uraraka and Tooru out of the room.

"What are you doing!"

"Let me go!"

"Shut up the both of you!"

Katsuki turned to Uraraka before speaking. "I blame you for a lot of things. In all my years, everything I have done to him doesn't amount to what you did. Now look at what you caused. A trio of loser friends broken apart, just cause you weren't satisfied with one guy? Look at that, right there." Katsuki pointed at Tenya relentless beating up Izuku.

"That was your mistake. You could have not felt guilty and went on with your life but nooo, some dumb cunt had to take matters into her own hands. News flash: Apologize don't right the wrongs!" With that being said, Katsuki shoved a speechless Ochako back. The blonde looked at Tooru for a second before leaving the tanned-blonde with the brunette.

The blue-eyed invsible girl didn't want to say anything, it was already preached by Katsuki himself.

"I'...rry" Tooru heard the mumbling but didn't pay attention to her classmate. Instead she was tempted to step in with Katsuki to break up the beating. That is until she saw Izuku's quirk go dark again.

Flash back a few minutes into the beating~

Izuku felt his body going numb in some places, more specifically his stomach and his face. His class president didn't look like a president at the moment, just some guy with a bit anger in his eyes. Then again, the shorter boy felt the same at some point. Back then when he was training torturously, he did it to subside his rage and frustration. It was one the reasons why he gave Tooru a hard time when they started hanging out together. Just cause of a promise to not kill you self when training.

"You piece of shit! Your a disgrace to this academy!" He heard Tenya spat to which Izuku grinned in response.

"I can say the same about you." That earned him another punch to his nose.

"I ain't the guy trying to harm his classmates!"

"Well I ain't the white knight following Ochako around like the loyal bitch you are!"

"At least I am a hero unlike you."

Izuku laughed at his claim. "You a hero? Don't go confusing subjective righteousness for objective justice, you damn boy toy!"

"At least I didn't try killing myself over a break up." Those words ran right through Izuku's skull. In a moment of cold fury, he activated Striker and knees Tenya in the nuts. The taller teen gasp holding his South Pole only for Izuku to throw a left hook straight across the class Presidents face. Breaking his classes upon impact. He grunted and muffled scream as the broken lens cut his face.

Kneeling to the ground covering his face. Izuku kicked Tenya's chin up sending him back on the floor. The blue-haired teen looked up a saw a cold stare at Izuku's now ebony shiny eyes.

"You say I am not a hero but what have I done to prove I am not. I help my classmate accept his quirk as not his father's but his own, I help you overcome your anger against the Hero Killer, I saved not one but two children from either abusive circumstance or hellish moments, even when wounded I went to save the guy that practically bullied me my whole life, that same guy finally accepted me as an equal now for all I have done. So tell me does that make me anything less than a hero?!" Izuku exclaimed, before walking off outside. Katsuki was about to follow, but Tooru stepped in. "I will talk to him, you get Uraraka and Tenya out of here before any of the teachers arrive." Grunting in agreement, Katsuki went and carried a now unconscious Tenya, the explosive blonde almost wanted to laugh. Izuku took more than thirty hits and was still standing tall, whilst the class president took three and was already out.

Well to be somewhat fair, Izuku used his quirk in response but the point still stands. Quirks are basically cheat codes in real life, so it only further proves that nothing in this world is fair. Speaking of which what was that transformation. He saw the red lighting before but this time it was black. His eyes became shiny dark eyes. It was odd, glowing grey illuminated his ebony irises.

That can worry later on. Katsuki took Tenya and brought Ochako along to have the class president rest in his girlfriends room.

Tooru went and followed Izuku outside. It didn't take long, he was sitting outside of the dorms underneath a street light.

When she finally sat down next to him. Izuku gave her glance before down casting his eyes to his hands. Tooru didn't know what to say. She was still looking at the tiny static streams flowing around her love interest's body. They lost the ebony glow and return back a emerald light.

Izuku notices and speaks. "I figured it out." The blonde-haired girl looked at him. "My quirk, it gets more stronger the more negative emotions I embrace. The red for example was rage, fury, and anger. The black however... it's my sadness, despair, and grief. It consumes me to much."

"I...I think with enough practice, you should be able to control it." Tooru giving hopeful optimism to save face for her crush.

"That's the thing though. I can't control it, it works on its own accord. It's always active when I am not using it. Manipulating my thoughts, emotions, even my own damn body. Just like what was I about to do to Uraraka."

"But! You can still use it for the right purposes! I am sure with the staff they can help you!" Tooru urged the positivity as if what had transpired minutes ago didn't exist.

"You know, just before me and Uraraka talked and she got upset. I had a dream of sorts. Where I met this guy that looked a lot like me and carried my features when I am using Striker. Yet he had a lot more scars then me. I am pretty sure it was my imagination, but the whole dream was like a bad omen. Maybe it was a figure of my mind that took manifestation, but he seemed like the kinda guy who lost everything. He was even talking about a girl who defended his existence but it cost her life. The last thing he said was a warning to wake up. I guess this was what he meant." After speaking he heard Tooru didn't say anything so he continued to speak.

"Anyway, I know it sounds like nonsense and even I believe that too, but it just came up after I left the lobby." Izuku stood up and walked underneath the center of the light above.

Tooru shook her head. "We all have moments where we think it's crazy to believe but it doesn't mean it's not impossible to occur. I get that being there in that would rile you up. But it will get better."

"How do you know?" Izuku asks still not looking at Tooru. To which Tooru stood up but didn't move. "I don't. Just a gut feeling and after all, life does go on. Eventually you will move on and laugh at yourself for being in this situation at some point in your life."

"What if I don't? Move on I mean?" Tooru took a step. "Just as this world moves so do we, no matter what we move but it depends in what direction we go."

"And if the direction I am going is false or even wrong." Tooru took on more step, now she was behind Izuku slowly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Then I will be there to lead you to the direction you truly want to follow." She whispers carelessly. Izuku stiffens for a moment. "Why? Why do you care so much, all I do is push away your feelings."

"Meddling when your not needed too, is the true essence of a hero." She spoke before turning Izuku to face her. "No matter if you don't love me like I do, I will be your hero Izuku. So it's alright, you don't have close yourself anymore." Tooru brought Izuku into a hug, his head on her shoulder.

Even for a moment, she could her quiet sobbing, and felt a slight wet touch against her neck. Slowly Izuku retuned the embrace Tooru longed for. He held her gently before gripping slightly.

Tooru looked around them both, the ferice dark electric stream calmed down to a rapid crimson then to a slowed green. Eventually his Striker and Full Cowl finally slept. Tooru smiled happily at the result, she was happy that he had finally calmed down entirely. Fully letting himself rely on someone else and trusting them. That someone else was her, and she was not going to betray him, not now, not ever.


	12. Closing the story

'U.A's Highschool Reunion' read the digital screen just below the hill leading to the hero academy. It was a Saturday, so classes weren't occupied at all.

"Sorry! I'm late!" Voice of another called out to his attention. Izuku turned towards to the side to see his lover. "It's no big deal. I just got out of my shift." He explains.

Tooru Midoriya. A tan-blonde woman with sapphire eyes that shined brighter than the glistening of the ocean around noon. She smiles brightly, giving the man a hug and a quick kiss.

"Sorry again. Hisashi wanted to stay home. Traffic was bad enough coming back around this area."

"It's okay. Anyway, Eri is looking after him right? Or was it Kota?" Izuku accepts Tooru's apology.

"Well...considering it was last minute, Kota took the job."

Kota, a fourteen year old hero in training. Showing great promise. Though a bit distrusting of others the boy does have heart for heroics. Although Izuku wishes that Kota would fix his sleeping habits.

"As long as he doesn't let Hisashi go loose around the house then all is fine." The man sighed, earning a giggle from his spouse.

"Please, have some faith. If that won't convince you, I can have Eri, come over to support Kota."

"Please. That boy takes too much after me and with your quirk, he basically his almost hard to find even in our own home...and that's says a lot by itself."

Tooru laughed at Izuku's nervous plea. With a quick dial, she called and asked Eri to help Kota look after Hisashi. The couple had already made their way to U.A.

Slowly, other old classmates started showing up. Either alone or with their families. Izuku didn't really pay that much attention. Following the signs to the main feast and dance of the reunion.

Eventually it lead many adults to the gymnasium that had been turned into a ballroom for this event. Both Izuku and Tooru had cringed at the loud swearings that had been taking place. It was Katsuki and his daughter welcoming the guest to a swearing match. Over Juice, the Midoriya's thought.

Izuku nodded at Katsuki who in turn grunted in acknowledgement. Just before Tooru found her and Izuku a table, a joyful cry came from the hyperactive Pink Woman. Mina Ashido, or known as The Alien Hero: Pinky.

The old girl group was still there. Izuku watched as Tooru was dragged off with Mina. The man wanted to laugh at the silly pleading face of his wife being taken away. He gave her the notion that he will be at the side getting them some drinks.

Walking over to the bar, he got some whine for Tooru and him a beer. Just before pouring the drinks into separate glasses. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't had to look to know who it was. The voice says it all.

"How've you been?" A solemn voice asks.

"Alive and well I suppose. What about you and Uravity? How has that been?" Izuku asks not really putting in the most friendly tone into that question.

"A bit personal don't you think?" The break up was known to Tooru who later explained to Izuku. Apparently two years after graduation, there was an affair between Uravity and another small time hero. It wasn't that popular and the people who known the individuals had no idea that the whole affair was happening.

"What would you expect? The last time we actually talked was at graduation and that was eight years ago. With a that's happen then, I honestly didn't want to talk to you or her after we went on our own paths." Izuku admitted before turing to face the Class President of his class for three years. Now in stead of looking up at the glasses, he was now about the same height as Tenya.

"I know...what I had done then was terrible. And I never really apologize for what I done to you. It was only after Ochako did the same to me. That's when I on some level understood what it was like."

"You know your a decade late right? It's not like you apologizing to me now would do any of us any good. All you can really do is move on with your life Tenya."

The former class president nodded in agreement. It didn't come to any surprise that Izuku, the loner boy back in Highschool became the wisest and powerful amongst his generation. Quirk or not, he influenced and shaped the hero society for the better. Guiding new heroes on the right track to crave out their own paths.

"Your show have changed." Tenya states. Izuku giving him a quirked eyebrow. "It's that right, hopefully I changed for the better."

With nothing more to say to his former class president, Izuku excused himself from the man and went to find his beloved. It didn't take long. The hyperactivity that drives from Mina alone led him straight back to Tooru. Apparently his old female classmates were out on the dance floor going footloose upon the audience. Finding Tooru's purse on one of the tables. Izuku set the whine by his wife's bag before sitting down.

He took a sip of his beer before suddenly gagging at the stabbing pain across his body. Carefully putting down his glass. He coughed a bit while muffling the sound with his palm. After a few seconds, he retracted his hand to see blood on his palms and felt some dripping from his lips.

"That's doesn't look good." A voice entered his senses. He looked forward slightly to see the woman that put him through hell itself in the past.

"So Tooru and Katsuki were right. It is happening." Ochako said a little bit shocked. To which Izuku looked unamused at the girls reaction.

"Yea it is. Ain't nothing I can do about it at this point." He says.

"How long?"

"Why do you care? We aren't even friends let alone associates." Izuku coldly brushed off.

Retracting back to her chair, Ochako looked conflicted at the man who was essentially the symbol of peace and number one hero. Now coughing up blood, looking helpless and vulnerable.

"Your right, we aren't friends or associates but as a fellow hero it's not right to ignore you."

She was right. A lot of the others had their own suspicions on the number one heroes health lately. While the public don't know it only a select group of individuals know about this unknown illness that has been striking Deku.

"Then as a fellow hero I am telling you to not make a big deal about it."

Izuku caught the looks from all of his classmates and even Tooru. His coughing did however go unnoticed by the rest of the people in the gymnasium.

Immediately Tooru rushed to Izuku's side asking he was okay. To which the man reassures his wife that he is fine. When in reality he was not.

It started around the time he mastered one for all when these extremely rare coughing fits appear. Once every few months it would happen. After All Mights sudden death due to this deteriorating health, no one knew how it happen. It was written off as organ failure as a result.

Then, when Tooru gave birth to Hisashi about five years ago was when the coughing fits became more and more noticeable. Every few weeks Izuku would cough until blood came out of his mouth while enduring all different kinds of pain all over his body.

It didn't take long for the number one hero to experience the lack of quality in his quirk. He started dropping down in percentages with Full Cowl while Striker wasn't accessible anymore. The coughing were almost daily now. Every since his son gained his quirk, the percentage of Full Cowl, Izuku could use was at only 5 percent. He knew eventually One For All will be gone, because apparently now the quirk evolved to be genetically inherited. His son was now the tenth welder of this cursed quirk.

As the night went on, Izuku and Tooru were one of the first people to leave around midnight. Considering Deku's health, the inivible user didn't want to strain her lovers health.

Just beneath the moonlight stars, Tooru and Izuku were talking about various silly topics before it eventually became serious.

"How long do you have?" She was stoic as she walked forward with her eyes in a daze.

"About another year or so. That's when One for All will be fully passed down to Hisashi. Then it will only be a matter of time."

"See this is what happens when you use Striker." The woman chuckled a bit before stopping. "You see? This is what happens when you pushed yourself." Izuku looked at the tears streaming down her face. "Now our son, will bear the same burden." She looked up at him.

"Will he suffer just as his father has?" Tooru was sobbing. Forcing her eyes to meet Izuku's melancholic ones. Even now when the death of her spouse and the future death of her son weigh upon her mind. She still cared for him, always making sure he wouldn't push himself anymore than he have too. Izuku's feet were the only noise as he walked to embrace Tooru.

It was just like this. Ten years ago, when he hated himself for becoming something he wasn't. He was afraid of his future and how he would badly affect the girl that mattered to him. Now though, it was Tooru's turn to carry that weight. She hugged him tightly while crying into his shoulder.

They both knew it for a while now. At the prime of their lives, yet the tragedy will soon arrive upon them.

"No, because I will prevent this cancer of a quirk to spread to our son." Izuku had a connections, he and others had done various research on this case. With lots of hypothesis and finding the right person. Eventually he found the right person.

"I need your permission though." Izuku professionally said.

"What?"

"The person I know that can do this can erase or disable quirks permanently from their bodies. However, Hisashi will be Quirkless, but I on the other hand..."

"You will die." Tooru said grimly. She didn't want that to happen. But what choice did she have. In the future her son will meet a similar fate as did her husband. Even if it means that the parents are being selfish to prevent their son from chasing a dream in order to save him. Then by all means they will take it.

"Do I have permission to die Tooru?" He said plainly. Tooru didn't say anything only nodding slightly before Izuku continued.

"I will let him know that we are ready."

A couple of days later...

Both Izuku and Tooru founded themselves looking at a rundown apartment. The child was not around thankfully. Tooru didn't know why but it seems that this procedure only requires the presence of Izuku only.

Going in, Tooru followed her husband up the stairs into on of the apartment rooms. Opening the door, there was a sound of digital SFX from a computer not far away.

"Kongu. You there?" Izuku called out. He heard a whistle as a sign of the presence in there. Tooru was feeling suspicious about this whole setting.

The man and woman walked in to see a figure with in a gray hoodie and blue jeans. He didn't wear any shoes, leaving his bare feet on the aged wooden floor.

"I take it your ready to start?" The voice asks. Earning a nod from Izuku while Tooru was left confused about this guy.

'His voice it almost sounds like Izuku's.'

"Who are you?" Tooru asks.

"Name's Kongu. An associate of your husband, Ms. Midoriya." The figure stepped out where the sunset rays shown who he was. Tooru was left speechless. This guy...teen. Looked like Izuku back when he was younger.

"Don't fuck with me! Who are you?!" Izuku didn't chastised his wife's behavior. In honesty, he acted the same way years back to when he first met Kongu.

"Kongu. Though it would be hard to explain my appearance. However we didn't come here for that didn't we?" The teenage-lookin Izuku looked at the original.

"No, we didn't. You can get rid of the quirk can't you?"

Kongu nodded. "Yes it's a simple task. However, what you decide now is up to you." Kongu gestures to the bed. "Just lay down, this shouldn't be more than five minutes."

Izuku walked over.

"Wait!" Tooru called out to him. He stopped while Kongu looked at the woman blankly.

"Just...what the hell is going on?! I understand the the illness and how it's affect our son but him?! Why does he look like you Izuku?!" Tooru looked like she was going crazy. The emotional turmoil over the last ten years from happy, worrisome, joyful, concerning, saddening, and maddening about her husband really came out.

"Even I don't know the full details. All I know is that his is me but from a different place." Izuku walks back toward Tooru. "Remember that dream I told you about a long time ago. Where I met a guy that just looks like me? Well he exist too. That was no dream. His name was Izuku Hanma, he came from a different world than ours."

Tooru shook her head. Another Izuku? Just what they hell is going on?! Nothing makes scene, he didn't make sense, this whole scenario didn't make sense.

"Just please trust me when I say this: there's more than just one you or me. Anyone for that matter."

Tooru couldn't say anything. Not wanting to think about the matter anymore. They both knew why they were here: Hisashi, their son.

"Just go." Not wanting to get caught into this pointless nonsense. Tooru let her husband lay on the bed. Kongu made his way over to him.

Tooru walked over eventually to see her husband one last time. She stopped crying days ago. Only the inevitable laid before them.

There was no need to say goodbye because someday they will see each other once more. The only thing Tooru could do at this point was hold her husbands hand. Looking at him while he looks back to her.

Kongu started. He placed his hand on Izuku's head. Soon Kongu's curly green hair became a dark gray. His eyes dulled white before a light glow came from Izuku's body.

Before long the light in Izuku's faded slowly leaving a dying gasp before the man passed away. Tooru didn't wept for Izuku instead she hugged him tightly until she can't no more.

The funeral...

There were two main funerals. The first funeral was the hero society mourning for the loss of the symbol of peace. A great blow to the billions of people who looked up to Deku.

The second funeral was a private event. Only family, close friends were aloud to visit.

Tooru founded herself to be at the private one. With her sobbing son. When they went to the doctors yesterday, it was indeed in fact true to Izuku's word. Hisashi was now Quirkless and hopefully freed from the illness of One for All.

Bakugo gave the speeches about how he hated Deku for sometime before he eventually respected him greatly over time.

Due to the nature of the press, the funeral was only limited to fifty people. It was sad only her family showed up since Inko had passed a year after Hisashi was born. Izuku's father was no where to be found. She tried to look him up but came with nothing.

Only her family and good friends came to visit. Though there was a request from two people. Ochako and Tenya. They showed up to pay respects to the once good friend they had betrayed in Highschool. The widow clearly saw the looks of regret and sadness on their faces for hurting someone who done right by everyone, even strangers.

Holding her son to her chest. The child eventually fell asleep from the amount of grieving he had displayed. The audience didn't give pitiful words, like your father was a great hero or a good man. The boy didn't care about that, no all he wanted was to see his dad there standing in front of him. Not laying in a casket.

Just as everyone was leaving. Tooru didn't expect Kongu to show up. He stranded next to her just before the newly made grave.

"In my tradition, we would leave the deceased to the wild for the animals would consume them. So they can be part of nature." Kongu suddenly says.

"You don't believe in god?" Tooru asks.

"That depends on which universe I am in." He response gave her another question.

"How many are there? How many of you exist?"

Kongu put his hands in his pocket before answering.

"It's hard to say. Some universes are being created now. While others die at this very moment. All of which birth or kill the man you love Ms. Midoriya. As for how many of me? Including me there are six of us who are giving the ability to travel to other universes."

"Then...can you bring him back."

"I ain't a god. Besides if I do that now. He won't be the same man you beloved him to be. I can't just pick where I am going to go. If I use my power it randomly put me somewhere else, where I exist. I don't know who he is or what he will be."

Kongu explains before leaving the grave. As Tooru turns around she sees five other figures standing mere a few feet away from Kongu and her. They didn't say anything but waited for Kongu to join their group.

Each version of Izuku. One with a monkey tail and martial arts GI, the other one with odd blades glowing from his hands but was wearing a suit, another one wearing a scarf while carrying katanas and daggers at his side, one with a rice hat and a serrated blade over his shoulder, the one with red curly hair just like Izuku mentioned in black clothes and a massive build compared to the others, and finally Kongu himself was sixth member of this cosmic phenomenon. She couldn't mouthed anything, what Kongu said was true. There are other worlds and other versions of Izuku and most definitely her.

In a blink of her eye, they all vanished in her sight. She didn't argue or question what had happen. Even if she had more questions it's not like she would be answered anything else.

Looking back one last time. She remembers the time when her quirk acted up and revealed her true physical form. Of how embarrassed she was when Izuku found her. That was when their unseen beauty was uncovered for only them to see alone...

Authors Note: It's been a long time between multiple delays and hiatuses. But now it's finally concluded. While it may be a cluster fuck full of terrible pacing, open plot-holes, and a mix of underdeveloped characters. I am still proud of myself for finish this story that took me two years!

At first when given to me, I didn't really have a set objective of mine considering this was my second book and a story handed down by another Wattpad Author. However, thanks to this story(and the inspiration of other works out there), I started trying out different ships with my main boi Izuku.

While this story is heavily flawed(just like all my other stories that exist), I am proud that I finished this work and grateful to all who have read and stick by this story to its end conclusion(no matter how confusing it is at the moment).

Stay safe and thanks again for you time, patience, criticism, and support. Author out~

P.S. In terms of the ending, there were many comments on the spectrum to having Izuku full blown killing Ochako and Tenya(which I understand) to having them forgive and forget(which I understand too). Due to the amount of those who asked for ending where makes peace with himself after either endings. I think it's fair that I ended it like this. Him achieving the things that matter to him while dying peacefully by his choice to save another. After all that is Izuku's character, selfless to the very end.


End file.
